


baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

by warmcuppatea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Declarations of Love, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bartender Louis, Blowjobs, Condoms, Dirty Dancing, Facials, Falling In Love, Fingering, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Love Kink, M/M, Munches, Photographer Harry, Praise Kink, Protective Louis, Recreational Drinking, Rejection, Snogging, The sexy kind, Use of the word Slut, also featuring zayn liam and niall, also ft. gigi hadid and nick grimshaw (if ya squint), bartop sex, bartop snogging, basically larry making career moves, blueberry muffins, breaking health code, commitment kink ??, cuddles and piggyback rides, drunk and dancy harry, excessive use of the term 'you twat' in a fond way, gigi is team larry, gucci campaigns, harry loves tequila, harry's yellow swimshorts, hook up culture, hook up guru louis, i think this is considered slow burn??, in a good way, kink exploration if you s q u i n t, lots of banter, making knots in cherry stems, new bars, oh how could i forget, past mentions of zouis, picnic dates, poison ivy is poisonous, recreational smoking (cigarettes), shirtless boys, side zarry - Freeform, take it off parties, we stan it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcuppatea/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: “I can tie a knot in the stem…” He said slowly, leaning against the bar top. “A double knot, actually, but who’s counting?”Louis’ breath hitched, a sign that Harry wasn't the only one invested in this. “Prove it.”With a smirk, Harry bit the cherry off the stem. He swallowed the fruit before licking his lips, taking the stem into his mouth. He watched Louis watch him, trying to look as sexy as possible as he knotted the stem with his tongue. Thirty seconds later, he grinned in victory as he pulled the double-knotted stem from his mouth, placing it down in Louis’ palm. “I’m very talented.” Was his only explanation.Louis looked at the stem and back up at Harry, shaking his head and laughing. “You’reunreal.”-that one fic in which harry loves attention, louis is a little guarded, and nothing (including arranged hookups, surprise munches, margaritas, vegan food, mutual (unnoticed) pining, and new career moves) can keep them apart.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovies! i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it!! sit back with a blueberry muffin or a margarita, and enjoy. 
> 
> quickly, I would like to shout out a couple people who made this story happen. I had so many amazing pre-readers (kenzie and ellie!!!), so many cheerleaders through the process, but this work wouldn’t be possible without nicole! you sorted through this when it was still a mess, before h+l even got together, and you listened to what must have been hours of me ranting about timing and feelings and bar sex. you’re an amazing beta/cheerleader/lifeline, but you’re an even more amazing friend, and I’m so glad this fic has helped us grow so close!
> 
> to anyone else who encouraged me, who helped me to make this into exactly the beautiful mess it is, thank you. and thank you to my prompter for the prompt, though I definitely strayed a bit with it. lastly, thank you to all the mods of the HL Summer Exchange - I had an amazing time participating!

Harry’s dilemma was, he loved attention. And he didn’t care if it got him in trouble; he _craved_ it.

While some were tired of a long work week, Harry could think of nothing else besides heading home from his set, showering, and getting dressed up. Black skinny jeans that hugged every single curve, a flowy shirt unbuttoned halfway to his navel to show off his tattoos, golden boots that would leave the boys chasing after him once the night was over. He craved it like a smoker craved nicotine - by the time Thursday rolled around, he was already planning his outfit for the next night, counting down the hours, minutes, _seconds_ until he’d be free to dance away all his troubles.

While he had many places that he frequented, Temporary Fix was the one he always came back to. It wasn't far from his apartment, so he was safe to walk home even if he ended up drinking more than he intended to. The music was always spot on, the perfect mix of old and new. It was the kind of place you aren’t embarrassed to say you spent your night, because at times it was hard to get into. He’d become a regular though, and now he walked up to the bouncer without hesitation or his ID, because they knew him by name. When he did feel like pulling - which as of late, was every single time -, Temporary Fix always had attractive people to choose from. They had amazing drinks at dive bar prices, and Harry couldn’t ask for much more than that. It was aesthetically pleasing, somewhere he didn’t mind being seen by anyone he knew - or wanted to get to know.

He’d had an itch he couldn’t scratch recently - he was craving his weekend nights more and more. Maybe it was the stress of his job or his mother’s prying questions about his love life, but he’d caught his mind wandering to his weekend plans more often than not. He just couldn’t help it - he loved the feeling of a man gripping his hips, dancing on him and feeling him up like he was the reason that the earth revolved around the sun. He loved feeling desired, sexy, wanted, _craved_.

 

Tonight, he was going to get exactly what he needed.


	2. interlude

He could feel the rhythm of the bass pumping through his veins, on the perfect side of drunk, his hands waving through the air as he danced.

His friends had bailed out on him hours before, per usual. They were down to take some shots, find a bird that caught their eye, and take her home. But Harry was in it for the long haul. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, his curls sticking to the damp skin on his neck. It seemed that the air conditioning in Temporary Fix was broken, but that wouldn’t stop him tonight. He’d been dancing with a rather attractive man for awhile, until Harry made it clear he wasn't going anywhere. He’d watched the man go and pull another bloke within fifteen minutes, and it made him swell with pride to know that he was truly the man’s first choice - one that he wasn't able to have.

The song switched to another that he didn’t know as well, so he took it as his cue to get another drink. His glass had been empty for awhile yet, and he’d been waiting for someone to offer to buy him a drink, but the night wasn't getting any younger. He slid through the sea of dancing bodies, past couples making out and grinding on the dance floor, managing to snag a seat at the bar.  His hand raised in an attempt to flag the bartender, he let his back slump, allowing himself a few moments to catch his breath.

“What d’you want, then?”

His eyes snapped up, meeting the bartender who was suddenly in front of him. Gorgeous, with clear, ocean blue eyes. Harry didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed him before, on any of his previous trips. “Sorry,” He said, realizing how distracted he’d gotten. “Uh, Don Julio on the rocks. Double.”

The bartender nodded, licking his lips before turning to grab the bottle off the top shelf. Harry took the opportunity to check him out openly - he was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, with a white tank that did nothing to cover his gorgeous, toned arms. Yum. “Good choice, mate. Don’s one of my best friends.” Harry watched as he washed a fresh cup, drying it with his bar towel, before filling it with ice. “Have you tried it with a twist?”

Harry wrinkled his nose a bit. “I can’t stand citrus juice, actually.”

The bartender just laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, I’m about to turn your entire _world_.” Harry watched him blankly, as his nimble fingers took a lime slice out of his fruit bowl. He tore the flesh and the pith off, leaving the rind by itself. “It looks really fucking fancy and extra, but I swear - it’s the only way I drink good tequila. And not a drop of citrus juice in there for you, babe.”

Before Harry could get a word out, Louis pulled a lighter from his pocket. He bent the rind in his fingers, before lighting it. Harry watched the sparks, and his eyes were just magnetized as Louis shook out the flame, before dropping the peel into Harry’s drink. A swirl of his bar spoon, and he was setting it down before Harry.

“That was…” Harry blanked, just a bit distracted by the bartender’s beautiful eyes and arrogant smirk.

“Incredible? Sexy? I’d say both. Now drink up - I know you aren’t about to waste the night sitting here at this bar.” He tossed his towel over his shoulder, before leaning against the bar. “Gonna be twelve even - I only charged you for a single. It was worth it, seeing your face when I lit that peel.”

“You’re something else,” Harry mumbled, trying to hide the smile on his lips. “Are you new around here? I haven’t seen you before.” He felt magnetized to him, drawn to this man that he hadn’t met before. He was new and refreshing and Harry was digging through his wallet slowly, in an attempt to be able to chat him up a bit more.

“You could say,” Was all he would divulge, the smirk still playing on his lips. “Are you too afraid to try it?”

Harry scoffed a bit, handing him a twenty and telling him to keep the change, before rolling his eyes. “I’m not scared of anything,” He said, before taking a sip. The smooth tequila tumbled down his throat, the oils from the lime permeating it, making it fresher and cleaner than straight tequila. “That - _fuck_.”

He beamed a bit, the bartender did. “I’m telling you - life changing.”

Harry went to reply, his eyes caught staring at the peel and how beautiful it looked against the ice. “Yeah, you are.” He finally replied, looking up after a few seconds, but he was nowhere to be found.

Harry swirled his glass, finishing it off in a few sips. The rhythm and the baseline were still pounding through the speakers, but Harry was a little distracted as he floated off into the crowd. Something about blue eyes and a smirk, with a lighter in his pocket, that he just couldn’t get off his mind.

-

He was a little further gone now, having found a man who held Harry’s hips like they were his property. He’d buy shots and kiss down Harry’s neck as they waited for them, and Harry was just a panting mess, not afraid or embarrassed in the slightest for anyone to see how affected he was. It was all part of the fun, really, and he’d always had an exhibitionism kink. The blue eyed bartender was long gone, and they were doing shots of well tequila now, but he was happy, his itch being scratched in just the right way.

Harry grinded back against him, feeling the man’s hard cock against his ass. He didn’t even know his name, he realized, and excitement shot through his spine. It was dirty, naughty even, and he loved this game he played.

“Let me take you back to mine, get you outta these jeans,” The man finally mumbled, his breath hot against Harry’s ear. “Get you into my bed, hm?”

Shivers ran down Harry’s spine. “I want to stay and dance, though,” He replied, shaking his ass against him for show. “Why leave now?”

The man gripped his hips a bit harder, the kind of vice hold that would probably leave bruises. “Because I’ve been watching you all night, and now I _want_ you. So we’re leaving.”

Harry was about to protest, but he didn’t have the chance.

“I believe he already told you no, and you objecting to that violates the rules of this establishment, so I’ll be glad to show you the door.” The sexy bartender had come to rescue him, Harry realized through his drunken haze. He didn’t say a word, watching as the bartender took the man’s card from his hand, closed out his tab, and escorted him to the door. He came back a few minutes later, wiping his hands off on his bar towel. “I just saw him leave and head off towards Reagent,” He explained, looking at Harry. “You should probably get going yourself, it’s half two already. Do you need me to call you a cab?”

It took him a second to answer, blinking a bit as he considered. “No,” He said, shaking his head, before pushing some damp curls off of his face. He only then realized that the bar was almost empty, save a few people still sat up at the tables and booths. “I live right down the road, I walked here.”

The bartender smiled at him, clapping his shoulder softly. “Well, have a safe walk home, okay?”

He wanted to ask his name, wanted to follow him as he was already walking away, but all he could do was nod a bit dumbly, standing on wobbly legs and leaving. Because although he’d love to explore the handsome bartender, he wanted to _listen_ even more.

He climbed into bed, his hand palming at his cock, hard by the time he’d gotten home. Thinking of his blue eyed bartending savior, seductive and sexy, defending his honor and sending him home by himself. He didn’t do much more than palm at it though, breathlessly realizing that for the first time in awhile, his itch had been scratched.

-

“Wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Dimples.”

Harry turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, turning to see the bartender. He smiled as he recognized him, stepping away from where his friends were loitering.“What can I say? You’ve made me into a believer.” He said, before licking his lips. “Shouldn’t you be behind the bar?”

After taking a moment to spare a glance, Harry noticed that there was a different person behind the bar, he realized there was a skinny blonde girl and some red-headed boy working. The cute bartender from the night prior had his hands full with a stack of binders.

“Yeah,” He gave a shrug, smiling. “I’ve got to do the liquor order for next weekend, so we don’t run out of anything.” He explained. “Surprisingly, people hate when you run out of Tequila on a Friday night.” He grinned.

“I can imagine.” He smiled. If there weren’t binders in his hands, he might have gotten up the nerve to ask him to dance.

“Are you here with anyone tonight?” He asked, glancing around.

Harry shrugged. The night was still young, and Temporary Fix wasn't even half as full as it normally was. “A few blokes from work came along with me,” He trailed. “I have no idea who I’m going home with, though, if that’s what you’re asking..”

The bartender seem amused. “Well, have a good time. And if you need any help, just ask for me at the bar. My name’s Louis, and I’ll make sure no one fucks with you again, unless you want it that way.” He laughed.

Harry beamed. _Louis_. “M’Harry.” He smiled. “Uh - do you need help carrying those?”

Louis adjusted his grip and smiled. “No, thank you. I’m good. Have a nice night, Harry.”

And if he met eyes with Louis a few times over the course of the night, while another man was holding his hips, kissing his lips, before Harry ditched him at the door, neither of them said a word.

-

It was a week and a half later that he finally went back to Temporary Fix, and finally thought of the bartender again.  He’d actively kept it off of his mind, actually, making sure to go out with friends from other parts of London. For some reason, the idea of seeing the blue eyed bartender again was a bit too much for him to think about, weighty in his mind and on his tongue. The way he _looked_ at Harry, like he knew all his cards without even seeing them - it just _got_ to him.

He was in queue with his mates Niall and Liam. Both were planning on pulling that night, just like Harry was. That itch was back, running down his spine and all through his veins. This time, however, Louis was not behind the bar, but standing with some of the bouncers. He was dressed up a bit more, a creme sweater covering his torso, but the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. For a second, Harry wondered if the man recognized him, but the smirk on his face seemed to answer that question.

“ID’s, boys.” The bouncer jostled Harry out of his thoughts.

He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, fishing out his ID as he made eye contact with the man. “Interesting, seeing you out from behind the bar.” Harry said, his voice playful, ID extended to the bouncer.

He seemed to give all three of them the okay, because the blue eyed man reached into a box, putting a VIP wristband on all three of their arms, fingers idling a bit on Harry’s. “I do quite a bit more around here than bartend,” He said, eyebrows raised. “I’m surprised you even remember, you were so gone that night.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Harry here’s a pro at looking _way_ more drunk than he is. Helps him pull, he swears.” Harry rolled his eyes at his impossible friends as he heard Niall cackling in agreement. “I’m Liam, this is Niall, and you already know Harold.” He introduced.

“That, I do. Mr. Don Julio himself.” He uncrossed his arms from his chest, extending one to shake Liam’s outstretched hand. “Louis. Nice to meet you lot.”

“You as well,” Niall said, shaking his hand right after. “Thanks for the upgrade. H, we’ll see you inside.”

They were gone before Harry could even answer, eyes locked with _Louis’_ blue ones. His smirk was clear, and his arms were crossed back over his chest. “I was wondering when you’d show your face around here again. Did that guy try to bother you once you left?”

Harry pursed his lips. “Nope, I think he understood that my heart wasn't exactly in it, if I remember correctly.”

Louis laughed, and it sounded like a beautiful melody in Harry’s ears. “Hey, it was obvious you weren’t interested. I was doing _you_ a favor, really. Been there, hit that. It’s nothing special.”

 _So he’s gay_ , Harry realized, feeling his smirk grow. He could work with that. “Well, thank you for saving me from an unsavory pull. There’s really nothing worse than ruined expectations.” Harry said, licking his lips. “So, you’re more than a bartender. What else do you do around here?”

Louis shrugged noncommittally. “A little bit of everything - help mind the queue, work the bar when it’s busy, the complete works.”

“And give free VIP upgrades?” Harry asked, brows raised.

Louis laughed again, and Harry was already trying to figure out how to make him laugh so he could hear it over and over again. “Only to make sure I see you again. The bartender up there called out, so I’ll be popping in to help later. Can’t let you pull anyone I wouldn’t recommend, right?”

“Surely not,” Harry played along. “You know, my mates are looking to pull some birds. Maybe you can assist them, as well?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Haven’t banged a bird since I was in 6th form. I don’t think I’d be any help.”

 _Score._ “Well, I should probably go find them..” Harry trailed. “But I’m sure I’ll need a drink later, so I’ll find you then.”

“It’s a date, Harold.”

-

He saw Louis again later that night, stars dancing in his eyes as he watched him pour his drink. _Heaven couldn’t help me now_ , he realized, watching the way his fingers held the bottle, listening to the way his accent flicked off the tip of his tongue, how he rucked up the sleeves of his sweater before abandoning it altogether, tossing it aside as he decided to bartend topless instead.

Harry was magnetized to him. Any other night, any other place, he’d find himself on the dance floor, shaking his ass like it was what he’d gotten his degree in, like it was the only thing he was good for. But at Temporary Fix, he’d found himself in a predicament. Strikingly sober, his first drink still resting between his palms, as he chatted up the blue eyed bartender who had started to pique his interest.

Louis had a bit of flair, Harry noticed. Tossing the bottles of liquor between his hands, pouring from way up high, lighting things on fire… With a wink as he handed off the glass, Harry watched every single person tip him heavily. Because if they weren’t drawn in by their delicious drink, it was often the flair, his tattoos, or his signature smirk that did it.

“Still not on round two yet?” Louis asked, leaning against the bar in front of him. A huge wave of people had hit the VIP bar all at once, but Louis handled it like a professional. Harry was starting to believe he wasn't as new as he once thought.

He shrugged a bit, finishing off the few sips he had left all at once. “Make me something I’ll love,” He said, as he slid the rocks glass into Louis’ waiting palms. “Something special.”

“You know,” Louis laughed, washing the glass in the bar sink but keeping his eyes on Harry. “Usually when people say that, I give them a vodka cran, because it’s the most basic drink I can come up with. It’s pink and colorful, and pretty decent. And no one even knows how basic their pallette is until they ask what the drink was.”

Harry rolled his eyes a bit. “Cocky. Well, I want something special. With a pineapple wedge and a cherry on top.”

Louis snorted a laugh but got started with it, and Harry’s eyes were fixed on him as he poured a concoction of liquors and juices into his shaker. “So, where did your friends go? They the ones that leave you here alone all the time?”

“It’s just kinda how it goes,” He explained, mouth watering as he saw Louis’ biceps bulging as he shook Harry’s drink over his shoulder. “They always try to get me to leave with them, and I always decline.”

Louis was so beautiful, Harry realized basically all at once. Shirtless and tanned, baseball cap sitting backwards on his head. The neon sign behind him was buzzing bright green, saying _let me be your good night_. Oh, if Harry could. Louis’ fingers worked quickly, straining the cocktail over fresh ice and floating with grenadine, adding the promised pineapple and cherry.

“Hope you enjoy it. It’s my _real_ signature cocktail.” He smiled, putting a straw in before pushing it Harry’s direction. “So, why are you still here tonight? No shimmying, no pulling?”

Harry stirred the drink with his straw, giving a playful shrug. He was definitely still planning on pulling, it just so happened that no one on the dance floor held his attention. “For a good time, as usual.”

A girl came up next to Harry, leaning against the bar. She was dressed in a tight dress, impossible heels, and her makeup was flawless. Blonde hair and blue eyes, Harry wondered, offhandedly, if Louis weren’t gay, if she would be his type.

“Three cosmos for me and my girls, you know how we like them.” She said, before sparing a glance at Harry. “Why are you in VIP tonight, anyways? Could’ve sworn you were slated to be door point.”

Louis rolled his eyes, setting up his glasses one by one, before filling his shaker with ice. “I go where I’m needed. With callouts and whatnot.” He waved his hand dismissively.

She laughed a bit, a bright kind of laugh. It matched her personality. “I know for a fact no one called out tonight, but I’ll let you use that excuse.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Louis said, and Harry could hear the defense in his voice and see the blush rising on his cheeks. “Now scram, before I make you get back here and close for me.”

She laughed again, handing the finished drinks off to her friends, keeping the last for herself, taking a generous sip. “Speaking of close,” she said, “What on earth happened to your clothes? Though I do think that ab workout has done you well, I’m pretty sure you’ve never bartended shirtless before.”

Harry’s interest was peaked, looking between them as he sipped his drink.

Louis was cackling when Harry looked back at him, a hand clutching his abs. “Oh, I’ve bartended with _way less_ than this on, did you forget that my first bartending job was at a strip club?”

The girl’s face turned and she mumbled some cusses under her breath as she walked away. Harry laughed a bit, watching her go, before meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Sisters,” He said, shaking his head. He was smiling though, and Harry realized all of the sudden that that must be _his_ sister. His fond expression made sense. “They drive you crazy, but I wouldn’t want to live life without them.”

Harry must’ve been a bit more tipsy than he realized, his pregaming earlier must’ve done him good. “So I take it you _wouldn’t_ fuck her if you weren’t gay?”

“Bloody hell, Harry, you’re lucky I don’t cut you off right now, making comments like that!” He exasperated, face turned a bit. “Don’t you have some dancing to do or something?”

Harry took the pineapple off the side of his glass, biting it slowly. He was addicted to the way Louis’ eyes followed his movements, watched Harry licking his lips and setting the rind down. He picked up the cherry next. “I can tie a knot in the stem…” He said slowly, leaning against the bar top. “A double knot, actually, but who’s counting?”

Louis’ breath hitched, a sign that Harry wasn't the only one invested in this. “Prove it.”

With a smirk, Harry bit the cherry off the stem. He swallowed the fruit before licking his lips, taking the stem into his mouth. He watched Louis watch him, trying to look as sexy as possible as he knotted the stem with his tongue. Thirty seconds later, he grinned in victory as he pulled the double-knotted stem from his mouth, placing it down in Louis’ palm. “I’m very talented.” Was his only explanation.

Louis looked at the stem and back up at Harry, shaking his head and laughing. “You’re _unreal_.”

-

Louis snuck outside for a smoke break after the second bartender came in, and Harry followed him out. Because - in Harry’s mind - if he didn’t want to be followed, he probably would have gone to an employee area. Instead, he went to the public balcony. Ironically, it was one of Harry’s favorite places in all of Temporary Fix, having taken (and posted) multiple pictures against the brick wall that had the words _let me touch you where your heart aches_ written over and over in rainbow colors. During the summer, they often had a _takin’ it off_ themed bar. Shirtless bartenders who were topless themselves, twisting the cap off of an ice cold beer… Yes. Harry loved this place.

Now, Louis was leaning against the metal railing, a cigarette nestled between his lips. He’s made out with a man while perched against that very railing, he realized. He could remember the feeling of flirting with danger, the ground a story below seeming intoxicating instead of scary as he gripped the man’s flannel, deepening the kiss and wrapping his legs around his torso, as if he was the only thing keeping him anchored onto the rail.

Right now, it was the licked-pink look of Louis’ lips wrapped around the cigarette he was smoking. Harry wasn't even sitting on the railing now, but he felt so dizzy he could fall at any minute, like the ground was just calling for him, save Louis acting as his anchor.

“You a lightweight or something?” Louis asked, an amused smile on his lips. “I mean, I gave you a good pour, but I thought you could handle a bit more than that.”

He still had a drink in his hand, this one another one of Louis’ personal recipes. “No, just… Distracted.” He settled with.

Louis let a hand comb through his hair, smiling. “You know, you don’t need to babysit me. I upgraded you so you could have a good time. Find someone hot, the whole shabang.”

 _Shabang_ , the sound echoed through Harry’s mind. “I know. But I don’t quite know what I’m looking for, is the problem. I’m a bit indecisive when it comes to…. That.”

It was ironic, because the opposite was true - Harry would normally bang just about anything with legs, as his friends always teased him about, but today nothing looked appealing… Except for Louis, who was back in his creme, cable-knit sweater. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Harry was sweating through his thin t-shirt, while Louis looked unbothered. Harry knew exactly what he wanted, which seemed to be the entire problem.

Louis let the smoke exhale from his nose slowly, as if he was thinking. “Him.”

He said it decisively, his eyes trained in focus. Harry must’ve looked as confused as he was, because Louis gave a fond eye roll before smiling a bit. “ _Him_.” He said, nodding his head a bit.

Harry looked over, and surely, there was a man staring right back at him. Dark and tattooed, with jet black hair that swept over his deep brown eyes. Louis had good judgement, because he was the kind of guy Harry could see himself going after. “Him?” He asked, a bit weakly. He hadn’t realized Louis was that serious on getting Harry laid by _someone else_.

“Him,” Louis whispered, taking another drag of his cigarette. “He’s _good_ , trust me.” He threw in, as the man walked over.

“Louis,” He said, his accent thick, and his eyes trained on Harry. “Haven’t seen you in awhile, mate. Where’ve you been hiding?”

Louis shrugged, a satisfied smirk on his face. “Here and there. Nice to see you, Z. This is my friend Harry.”

Harry felt both their eyes on him now, so he took another sip of his drink to give himself some courage. “Hello, Z.” He said, licking his lips slowly.

“My full name’s Zayn,” He said, smirking a bit. “You know, just in case.”

Harry decided to play along. “Just in case, what?”

Zayn’s smirk deepend. “In case you wanna scream it later on tonight. Wanna dance, curly?” He outstretched a hand, licking his own lips slowly.

He looked back at Louis, who was suddenly focused on his phone. Harry knew exactly who he’d wanted to end the night with the second he saw Louis at the door. Probably knew before he even stepped foot outside his flat, if he was being honest. But Louis didn’t seem interested, and Zayn _did_ , so he took his hand, a playful smirk on his lips. “Alright. Show me your best moves, Zayn.” He said, and before he could give Louis another look, he was being dragged back inside to the dance floor.

-

He woke up in the morning, naked, sore, and in someone else’s bed.

He felt arms around him and leaned back into them, flashbacks of the night before playing in his head. He and Zayn had dirty danced in the VIP area for awhile, before making out against the bartop as they waited for another round of drinks. They finished them quickly before deciding to leave. He’s pretty sure they Ubered to Zayn’s, remembers being pressed against the backseat and snogged for a bit. The rest of the night - gets a bit blurry. But by the way he feels right now, he’s sure that Louis was right - Zayn’s _very_ good.

But still, Louis was the man on his brain. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was reading the signs wrong. He felt this deep connection between himself and Louis, but Louis obviously wanted nothing to do with it. Had he done something wrong? Had he _dressed_ wrong? Did he seem too desperate, sitting at the bar all night? Or, did he seem _too_ desperate, always trying to find someone to take home? Or-

“Curly,” Zayn’s voice was deep, but soft against his ear. He felt tingles down his spine at the hot breath against his neck. “Your thinking woke me up. What are you on about?”

He couldn’t possibly tell Zayn what he was thinking about. “Nothing,” He murmured with a pout. “Just a bit distracted, is all.”

Zayn kissed down his neck softly, and _fuck_ if Harry’s body wasn't responding to it. “Maybe, you should be distracted by me instead?” He offered.

And no matter what his brain was thinking, his body was never one to deny anyone a round two. “Mmm.. Go ahead and distract me, then.” He said, letting their lips lock.

Zayn snogged him for a minute, before tangling fingers in his hair and pulling him closer by it.

Harry couldn’t help the moan that tumbled out of his mouth, his eyes closing. “Fuck, _Louis_ -”

They both paused, pulling away slowly. Zayn even had the decency to let go of his hair. Harry could feel his cheeks, burning bright red like the neon sign outside of the bar they’d been at the night before. He wanted to run, or hide, or melt into a puddle. But none of those seemed like viable options at the moment.

“So, _Louis_?” Zayn asked, and Harry was surprised to hear the kind tone in his voice. “You know, for some reason, I had the feeling.”

That only made Harry’s blush redden. “I- no, listen. I’m _so sorry_ \- fuck.” He stumbled, before taking a second to compose his words. “Okay, yes. I didn’t mean to involve you? It was, eh, _his_ idea.”

Zayn rubbed his face as he yawned, and if it were anyone else, Harry would be offended that someone could be tired after snogging him. “You know, that doesn’t surprise me one bit. He’s a bit of a masochist, that one.”

Harry just blinked a few times, so Zayn laughed and continued.

“We used to fuck, it was a casual thing. Both of us were between partners and decidedly _not_ each other’s types, but we were attracted to each other physically.” He explained slowly, stroking the hair that was in Harry’s face behind his ear. “So, we’d hook up. It was nice to have something regular with how crazy our jobs get. Actually, we only ended it a few weeks ago. Said he’d met someone at the bar that made him want to be available.”

Harry thought back, doing the math. “I met Louis a few weeks ago.” He said, slowly, thoughtfully.

Zayn laughed a bit. “Yeah, dumbass. That’s the point. He’s fucking into you. You should’ve seen the way he was staring us down all night. I thought he was jealous, but _damn_. He basically hooked us up. Sounds like something he would do if he was too scared to make a move on ya, Curly.”

He could feel the stars aligning. It was all starting to make sense. “So, you think he’s into me?” He said slowly, looking into Zayn’s eyes to see if there was any hint of deceitfulness inside them. He saw nothing, besides genuine happiness.

“Yeah, mate. I’d say you’d better make a move. Otherwise, you’re going to miss out.” He said, before stretching.

The orb around them broke, bringing Harry back to real life. He rubbed his face, before stretching a bit himself. “How’d you two meet?” He asked.

Zayn was pulling on some boxers as he answered. “At an alcohol convention. He was looking at some new inventory for the bar, and I represent a tequila brand. I’d say the arrangement became mutually beneficial very quickly.”

“Sex seems to be that way,” Harry drawled, watching Zayn’s face light up in laughter. “I just - _fuck_. He’s so fucking fit, and he’s hooking me up with other blokes, where the fuck did I go wrong?”

Zayn sighed a bit, his t-shirt in his hand as he looked at Harry. “You know, I don’t think this is as much of a setback as you’re thinking it is,” He tried to explain. “Louis - is an enigma. He’s protective and selfless and jealous and generous. He’s much more than the bartender at your local bar, H.”

Zayn said it kindly, but he knew that there was power behind his words. That _his_ Louis was multidimensional - had a side for his sisters, a side for his mates, a side for his partners… He was _so_ much more than a bartender with craft flair and an impeccable knowledge of tequila. It was almost selfish of Harry to believe that Louis had sent him off with Zayn on Harry’s own accord. The fact that the very reason it happened was because Louis probably felt _something_ , at very least, for Harry - made him a little dizzy.

“Yeah, he is.” His reply was breathy, the weight of his realization fresh on his brain.

Zayn smiled a bit. “Why don’t I go ahead and drive you home, then?”

\--

“You know, I hate when you convince me to do these insane shoots with you.” Niall mumbled under his breath, from where he was stood behind Harry. “You owe me _big time_.”

Harry rolled his eyes calmly, not letting Niall affect him. “One, there was no convincing involved. You’re the one who’s short on rent and the last thing we need is to see another one of Liam’s panic attacks. And two, there is nothing insane about this. The naked body is _beautiful_ , and decidedly _not_ an object of sexual objectification. You do realize that sexual organs have other purposes than offering you pleasure, right?”

“I can tell you two are in the middle of a _really_ important conversation, but do you still need me holding this pose?”

Harry’s head peeked out from behind his camera, looking over at the model. “Go ahead and take a five, okay?” He said, before standing and stretching his back. “Make sure you re-oil him before we start up, okay?” He asked his assistant. “I want him nice and glossy, like someone’s just fucked the sweat out of every single pore.”

Niall rolled his eyes at Harry, arms crossing over his chest. “I didn’t know you did porn shoots.”

“I don’t do porn, they are expressive art shots.” He argued, sighing as he walked towards the craft services table. “I don’t know. I like it to be a bit more risque sometimes. It keeps things exciting.” He poured himself a cup of coffee, before leaning against the table. “So, I might have fucked someone who - is _gorgeous_ , don’t get me wrong - but he’s not _the right one_.”

Niall shrugged a bit, munching away at a part of a veggie tray. “I mean, it doesn’t sound as complicated as you’re making it seem. You fucked someone and had a good time, right? Now, go ahead and go after the _real_ guy. And stop taking your feelings out on poor models.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I wish it was that simple.”

Niall stared at Harry for a second, his nose wrinkling. “Is this about that bartender? The one at TF?”

Niall specified the bar, and it made Harry laugh internally - as if _any_ other bartender had his attention; as if he’d even considered stepping into any other bar in the last month. “That may be him.”

“I think you should just fucking _go_ for it! Walk right up to the bar, lean against it, and demand a date to recover your honor.” Niall explained, tossing one last carrot in his mouth as everyone began to make their way back to set.

Harry’s lips pursed, as he walked back towards his camera. “You know, Ni, I usually ignore all your ideas, but this one sounds _perfect_.” Getting Louis’ attention was exactly what Harry needed.

-

“Alright, two Sex on the Beaches for the sexy bachelorettes, a dry Grey Goose martini for the Mrs. to be, Captain and Coke with extra lime for the blonde bloke whose hitting on you anyways, and a water for your friend who just puked out my window. Cheers, ladies!” Louis said as he set a round of drinks down on the counter. He turned to help the next thirsty patron, when his attention was taken.

Dimples himself was back, for the first time in a week and a half. Wearing the tightest pair of jeans Louis believed he’d seen in his entire life (which, he’d seen a _lot_ ), strutting right through the bar like he owned the place. Heads were turning just to get a look, but Harry didn’t seem to notice. He looked like trouble walking on clumsy legs, and Louis - didn’t want to seem as distracted as he was. He glanced at a shy brunette who was waiting for her turn for a drink.

“Hey pretty, what would you like?” He asked, smiling brightly at her.

Harry’s hands slammed on the bartop and leaned against it, however, scaring the girl and causing Louis’ head to whip over. Harry opened his mouth before closing it again, before opening it one last time. “Louis. I know you feel what I feel. Will you - like, go on a date with me?”

Louis sighed a bit, before looking back to the brunette. “So sorry, what would you like?”

“Ketel One and Cran?” She asked shyly.

Louis gave her a nod and a soft smile, before working on pouring her drink. He stuck a lime on the rim of the glass, before handing it over. Finally, he looked over at Harry. “I’m surprised to see you back, Dimples. Thought you’d fallen in love with Zayn and that you lot had run off to France on a romantic holiday.” He teased, trying to hide the fact that he felt a bit on edge.

Harry cracked a small smile, but his cheeks were blushed red, obviously not taking the rejection smoothly. “Sorry, no romantic holidays in view. I’m serious about that date, though. If you’re like, interested?”

Louis bit his lip, glancing over at a few bar guests who had made their way over and were looking on curiously. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea..” Louis trailed off, a sad smile on his lips. “Just - bad timing. I’m flattered, though.”

Harry looked embarrassed, and Louis felt awful. “Of course,” Harry said, standing up straight. “Well, um. Have a nice night, Lou.”

Louis watched him walk away and out the door, sighing as he poured a beer.

“Love sucks, doesn’t it?” A customer perched on a stool asked. “Always comes at the wrong time.”

Louis shrugged a bit, setting a Guinness in front of him. “I think that boy could fall in love with anything that knew how to sway to a good beat.” He shrugged, throwing his towel onto his shoulder, watching Harry walk away.

-

Zayn was laughing, right in Harry’s face, and _that_ wasn't the reaction he’d been expecting.

“So you’re telling me,” Zayn asked as he turned, handing Harry a beer from his fridge before closing it. “You slammed on his bar and demanded a date? Fuck, Haz. I’ve gotta admit, I’m proud. Who knew you were that ballzy.”

Harry frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “ _Hey_. I can be ballzy if I wanted to be.” He defended.

Zayn laughed, his hand raised in defense. “Okay, okay… But, ballzy isn’t really how Louis likes to be approached. It’s easy to believe he said no.”

Harry sighed, taking a sip of his beer. “But… _Why?”_ He found himself whining. “You said yourself that he must have some feelings for me. And I _like_ him. I fucking think about him all the time, and my coworkers seem to think it’s the reason my shoots are getting more _exotic_ , and - I just want to get to know him.”

Laughing still, he took a seat on the couch, and Harry followed suit. “First off - I didn’t picture you as the exotic type, by any means.” Harry tried to protest, but Zayn shushed him. “I think you’re going about it in the wrong way. Louis - he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t like risks. Try getting to know him first, and _then_ see what happens from there.”

Harry shook his head, and rubbed his face with his free hand. “I just don’t know how. I mean, the bar is the only place I can interact with him. And it’s so loud and noisy, and smoky, and bright…”

Zayn’s face lit up. “Oh! Why don’t you come to our munch tonight? Get to know him when he’s _not_ behind the bar? It’s a lot less pressure for him, and it’ll give you a shot at redemption.”

“Munch? Tonight?” Harry hummed to himself. “I can work with that. Where is it?”

Zayn nodded. “8 pm, come fashionably late, and it’s at TF.”

He had a couple of hours, some great outfits at home, and nothing to lose. He finished his beer, before heading off, with promises of seeing Zayn later.

-

Harry got himself into baking as soon as he stepped foot inside his apartment, whipping up some of the blueberry muffins he’d mastered when he’d worked in a bakery in high school. With his curls tied up in one of his old headscarves, he set them out to cool and tried to find something simple to wear.

Louis would be at the bar all day, Zayn had said. Sunday mornings were for inventory, he had explained, and Sunday nights were when the bar held munches. He figured that Louis deserved some sort of thank you for getting Harry laid (because really, Zayn _was_ good), and it would give him a chance to interact with him when Harry had no intentions of drinking heavily or pulling anyone. Something safe.

As the muffins cooled on the counter, Harry showered off any remnants of Zayn. He threw his hair up into a tight bun before dressing in a smart outfit, before grabbing the muffins and heading out the door.

-

“Harry?” Louis blanched. “Uh - honestly? You’re the last person I expected to see here tonight.”

Harry tried not to think too much into that, biting his lip. “I- yeah. I kinda figured so. But I just wanted to, like, see you? Zayn said you were doing some midnight brunch thing, and so - I brought muffins? I made them myself?” Louis wasn't opening the door to Temporary Fix more than the crack he was peeking through. It was giving Harry anxiety, and when he got anxious, he got talkative. “I mean, if I’m not welcome - oh _fuck_ , there’s probably some guest list. I can just leave the muffins?” Louis looked scandalized. “I promise, I have some at home! I left one for breakfast for tomorrow, so you wouldn’t be taking them all! Do you not like blueberry? I thought Zayn said you liked it, shit, what if you’re allergic?”

“Midnight brunch?” Were the only words that fell from Louis’ lips, before Zayn yanked the door open.

“‘Arry, come on in, mate!” Zayn said, clapping him on the shoulder, before pulling him inside as Louis tried to protest.

“Z, I don’t think that’s such a good-”

“Tomlinson, shut the fuck up! He’s already here, and he’s brought the gift of muffins with him.” Zayn ignored Louis’ protests as he grabbed Harry by the arm, and Harry stumbled forward as Louis quickly shut the door behind him. “It would be rude to turn him away when he’s brought the gift of delicious food, don’t you think?”

As Harry caught himself on the wall beside them, he could hear Louis curse under his breath. “I’m going to fucking _murder_ you one day, Z.”

Zayn raised the glass he was holding, before heading off towards the group of people he’d came from. Harry couldn’t help but look around. There were a large group of people inside Temporary Fix, which looked _different_ than he’d ever seen it. There was an absence of fog and the typical neon lights. Instead, the room was properly lit, with a few girls sitting on the bartop, and a few people Harry didn’t recognize pouring drinks from behind the bar. Belatedly, Harry realized that the only muffins in sight were the ones in his hands.

“So…” Louis said, playing with the ends of his t-shirt a bit. “Uh, did Zayn really use the term ‘midnight brunch’?” His blue eyes were scanning Harry’s face, and he felt his cheeks heating under the attention.

“I’m pretty sure he said munch, but it was obvious…” Harry’s mouth dried. “What he meant. Or so I thought.” Louis wasn't saying anything, and Harry bit his lower lip. “So, I take it this _isn’t_ midnight brunch?”

That seemed to break the tension in the air, Harry watching as Louis broke out into a giggle, shaking his head slowly. “I’m afraid Zayn set you up for that one, mate. This is, in fact, a munch. However, that does _not_ stand for midnight brunch.” He explained, brows raised.

“You know, I should’ve seen that coming,” Harry admitted, shrugging as he blushed. “Since, like. It’s only 8:30. And not midnight.”

Louis laughed _again_ , and Harry couldn’t help but think he was doing a good job. “These muffins look _delicious_ , though. I have quite a thing for blueberries.” Harry could feel himself smiling even more, if possible. “May I have one, Harry?”

Harry nodded, outstretching the muffins in his direction. “Of course,” He said, more than pleased. “You didn’t even have to ask; I brought them to share.”

Louis raised a brow as he unwrapped the muffin slowly. “Consent is important, Harold.” He said, before taking a bite. “And so is what happened in here the other night.” He tagged on, and Harry could tell he was trying to be tactful. “I’m sorry I turned you down like that..” He said slowly, seemingly distracted by the wrapper in his hands.

He nodded along slowly, biting his lip. “It was too aggressive, wasn't it? I just - fuck. Niall gives the _shittiest_ advice, and I was a fool to take it. I’m sorry I was so forward.”

Louis smiled a little. “I wouldn’t say aggressive, though you did scare my bar guest.” He laughed. “It’s okay - I was just surprised.” He played with the muffin wrapper in his hands, peeling it slowly. “It’s nothing against you!” He added suddenly, and Harry realized his face had dropped to a frown. “ I know we chat here and there, but you’re usually looking for a… _specific_ breed of man.”

Harry bit his lip softly. He didn’t know what _that_ meant, so he stayed quiet. He watched as he chewed, noting how he licked his lips softly after swallowing. “Delicious,” Louis grinned. He looked down at his muffin before meeting Harry’s eyes again. “So, would you like to know what a munch is, then?”

“Since I’m apparently attending one, it might be helpful,” Harry supposed. “So, go on.”

Louis smirked in a way that made his jawline pop, and Harry could feel his heart melting. “So, a munch is where a group of people get together and talk about life, work, and.. Sexual adventures. It’s somewhat of a way to meet new people.” He explained. “I host one here every Sunday.”

“Sexual adventures?” Was all Harry could think to reply, his mouth a bit dry.

Louis’ laugh calmed him down a bit. “Yes. Kinky shit. Like-”

“Like, ‘chains and whips excite me’, kind of thing?” Harry tried.

“Exactly.” Louis beamed. “If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to stay. Zayn was a twat for not explaining what he was inviting you to. But otherwise, I can introduce you to my mates?"

Harry looked at the muffins in his hand, before shrugging. “Well, I suppose I can’t very well take ten muffins home for myself, so I’ll stay,” He started. “But be warned, I’ve never… Done any of this shit before.” He drawled.

Louis laughed. “It’s okay, Harold. We don’t bite… Unless you ask nicely.” And before Harry could react, Louis was taking his hand and leading him across the room. “Guys, this is Harry!”

Harry was… A bit overwhelmed, to say the least.

Zayn, the same Zayn he’d banged twenty hours prior, had his arms wrapped around some pretty blonde, who was talking to a few friends. He seemed clingy and content to just kiss up her neck, but gave Harry a polite smile. For some reason, with as good as he’d been in bed, Harry wasn’t surprised to see him here.

“Alright, you know Z, that’s his girl, Gigi. And don’t worry, they’re open so she knows and doesn’t mind.” He said. “The girl across from Gigi is Kendall, whose Gigi’s side partner. Or something like that.” He said. “Then there’s a few of Kendall’s friends, but they’re new tonight also, so I’m afraid I don’t know their names.”

They loomed closer to the main group of people, and Louis began to explain again. “That’s Nick. He’s kinda a prick, but we all tolerate him. He’ll be obsessed with you, no doubt.” He said with an eye roll. “His friends, Rita, Daisy, and Olli. Over there, it’s my mate Stan, Caroline, and a few of their mates. Everyone else is relatively new as well.”

Harry nodded, smiling at the various people who came up to introduce themselves. “There’s… Quite a few people here.” He said, trying not to look as overwhelmed as he felt. “So, what? Do I talk about how I like to fuck, then?” He half-joked.

Louis shook his head, amused. “Just, get to know people. We’ve got an open bar, and some muffins from an _amazing_ baker,” He wiggled his brows. “It’s just a good time to get to know people in general, but if sexual preferences come up, it’s a judgement free zone.”

Harry pondered the idea as Louis pulled out a chair for him, smiling as he introduced him to a few of the guys, who were surrounding a pool table. Louis was… _Multidimensional_ , he realized yet again, all at once. Louis was recognizable when he’d hop behind the bar, showing someone how to rim a glass or how to put a speed pourer onto a bottle, but almost unrecognizable as he gave gentle and sweet hugs to his friends, as he welcomed a few more seemingly new people in with open arms, as he joked with his friends, his eyes lighting up and crinkling, as he -

“So, you’re Harry,” A blonde girl - Gigi, was it? - stated, as she sat down beside him.

He realized he’d been staring at Louis for awhile, snapping his head towards her. He didn’t know the protocol on this kind of thing - Gigi was apparently with Zayn, who was apparently not gay, and Harry didn’t know if he should bring it up or pretend like he wasn't phased. “If you’re cross with me, I don’t blame you, but just know that I didn’t know Zayn has a girlfriend…” Was what ended up coming out.

Gigi’s head fell back as she laughed, looking completely at ease - quite the opposite of how Harry was feeling. “That’s okay. He’s not in trouble, and neither are you. We both like to explore a bit, but it’s beginning to seem like I’m the one he always comes back to.” She said, sparing a glance across the room at Zayn, before focusing her attention back on Harry. “I came over to apologize for him, actually. He’s got this bad habit of meddling where he’s not needed.”

Her lips were pursed, amused almost. He was distracted by her sweet, American accent for a second, before he took in the words she was saying. “I mean, Louis hooked us up last night,” He said, a hand combing through his curls, by way of explanation. “I was quite the willing participant. It’s nothing, really.” He tried to explain to her. She was listening intently, nodding a little, so he continued on. “I mean, it wasn't nothing. Zayn was good, I’m sure you know - the way he wiggles his hips when he’s all the way in?-”

“Oh my god, stop!” Gigi laughed, setting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I was actually coming to apologize, since he didn’t tell you what a munch is. The muffins are delicious, by the way.” She grinned, and Harry felt his cheeks brightening. “But you don’t _have_ to talk about sex. Munches are mostly to get to know each other _outside_ of bed. But of course you wouldn’t know that, because Zayn is meddling, and I’m sorry.” She said, and Harry could feel himself relax a bit.

“I’m _so_ sorry I included that detail, then.” Harry found himself laughing, feeling more comfortable than he expected to. “But it’s nothing Zayn did, really. I asked about Louis. I just - “ He found himself looking around the room for him, finding him nowhere in sight. “He’s like no one I’ve met before. And I was prying for details. Zayn was just feeding into my insanity, I suppose.”

“It’s not just you. He doesn’t tell me too _too_ much, but I have a feeling that you aren’t the only one who’s interested.” She said, taking a sip of her wine. Harry shot her an incredulous look, so she continued. “Oh, stop. You’re a handsome boy. I know you’ve had men besides Zayn interested in you before. Don’t act like it’s impossible.”

Harry gave a coy shrug, because of course, he’d had men interested in him before. “Either way,” Harry said, in an attempt to dismiss the subject, “It’s very nice to meet you. I - really didn’t know how to just put myself out there. I’m not too interesting.”

Gigi didn’t seem to believe it. “Well, tell me about yourself, and I’ll be the one to judge, then.”

“Okay,” Harry said, before taking a breath. “Well, my name’s Harry Styles, I’m twenty-six, and I’m a photographer.” He said, with a shrug. “Nothing too interesting.”

She pursed her lips again. “Alright, Harry, what kind of photographs do you take?”

“Nude ones,” He said, and he could feel a familiar heat rising to his cheeks. “It might sound crazy, but I feel like there’s such freedom and beauty in nudity? I try -”

“You question yourself too much.” She said, shaking her head softly, a smile playing on her lips. “The nice thing about a munch is that it’s almost a _given_ that we all love being naked. So, you don’t need to defend your job. I actually think it’s quite wonderful. Because there _is_ beauty and power in nudity.”

It was Harry’s turn to purse his lips. “Well, that’s true.” He said, letting her words settle in.

“It is,” She said. “Does Louis know that about you?”

Harry shook his head. “Unfortunately, the only thing he knows is that I come here a lot to get shitfaced, and that tequila makes me extra dancy.”

Gigi smiled, standing up. “The great thing about getting to know someone is that as much as he has to learn about you, you have to learn about him. I’ll give you two some space.” She said, finishing off her wine before heading off towards where Zayn was leaned against the wall.

Before he could ask any questions, Louis was filling the spot she’d occupied only seconds before. “Sorry, sorry,” He said. “New bird came in, got so nervous I had to escort her to the loo so she could toss her rocks, poor thing. Said she’d come back next week, but I don’t expect to see her again.”

“Poor thing. I suppose I’d of been nervous too, if I knew what I was getting myself into.” He said, smiling. Louis’ eyes were so blue, so shiningly pure. But Harry was getting distracted again. “It’s really nice of you to escort people here, like that. It’s good she had you to make her feel more comfortable, while she was tossing up.”

Louis smiled, shrugging a bit. “It’s second nature, really. I’m so used to making sure people feel comfortable in my bar, and it’s easy to hop from that, to making sure people feel comfortable when they’re putting themselves out there _sexually_.”

Somehow, out of all that, only one part stuck out. “ _Your_ bar?”

‘Yeah, I helped my step-dad build this place meself.” He smiled. “It’s been my dream since I was young. Trendy, good drinks, with live music every single night. I have another location opening soon in Manchester, but for some reason, this old place has my heart.” He smiled.

“So, you’re no normal bartender?”

“Not in the least,” He said, and if Harry’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, Louis was looking him up and down. Good thing he wore one of his good outfits. “I’m the owner, supplier of alcohol, bringer of booze, payer of paychecks. Believe it or not, I do more than pour a good drink.” He winked.

Harry was beaming, and he could hear Gigi’s words inside his head. “I would’ve never guessed, since I’ve only seen you behind the bar. But, I suppose there’s a lot we don’t know about each other.”

“Well, how about I make us some drinks, and we can get to know each other?” Louis offered, as he stood up. He offered Harry a hand. “I’ll teach you how to make the best margarita on the planet.”

-

“So, 1 ¼ of Don Julio, ¾ triple sec, the juice of an orange wedge, and ¼ Grand Marnier. Add a splash of sweet and sour, a shake, and serve with an orange wedge.” Louis said, as he set said drink down on a cocktail napkin.

Belatedly, Harry realized that he’d never seen the bartop empty before. On the Saturday nights he’d attended, there were customers waiting, stacked behind one another, desperate for a taste of the crafty cocktails that Temporary Fix was known for. He’d watched Louis make these margaritas many times, sometimes three at a time, a bright smile on his face as he handed them out to the thirsty patrons. He had this amazing ability to read a crowd, make every single customer feel special.

Right now, his eyes were only on Harry.

In the background, he could hear Zayn and Gigi bantering as they cleaned up the empty glasses that littered the room, along with the stray muffin wrapper or two they’d find. Giggling and kissing, bottles clanking as their hands would bump together. There was something sweet and romantic about it, something so simple and domestic about the way Zayn would walk a little too far away, so Gigi would pull him back in for another kiss by the end of his t-shirt, only letting go once she’d felt his lips on her own enough. There were a few stray people gathered near the door, but they were on their way out, the end of the night quickly approaching. It had all gone so fast, since Louis had pulled him behind the bar, showing him every single nook and cranny that made him fall in love with bartending. Harry had tastefully pattered in details about his photography and his sister, and about how he’d been lonely for longer than he’d imagined. And after a few hours of going back and forth, watching Louis making drinks for all his lovely friends from where he was perched beside him, he had Louis’ sole focus.

It was a heady feeling. He let his feet dangle a bit, before taking the margarita in his own hands. “You know I don’t like citrus juice…” He trailed, taking a moment to let the cool glass in his hands distract him from how beautiful Louis looked, even under the normal, LED lights. “I’m going out on a limb for you, Louis.”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way to make it up to you if you don’t like it.” Louis said, confident as ever.

Harry gave what he hoped to come off as a skeptical look, before slowly taking a sip. It was sweet and tangy, smooth yet sharp, ice cold and refreshing. It tasted like holidays spent on the beach in Ibiza in a glass. Like perfection poured into a cup. Like tanned skin and blue eyes bearing into his soul. He licked his lips a bit nervously, before setting the glass down. “It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever drank, but it’s far from perfect.” He lied through his teeth.

The look on Louis’ face said that he knew Harry’s bluff, but that he wasn't about to call him out on it. “Well, I do apologize. How can I make it up to you?”

Louis was closer now, only inches between them, since he’d stepped into the space between Harry’s dangling legs. The friends by the door and Gigi and Zayn were apparently long gone, and the only noise in the room were their heartbeats and soft breaths. Louis’ hand settled on his hip, and before either could say a word, their lips collided.

Louis’ kiss was unafraid. It was bold and sexy, with a splash of the Stella he’d been drinking earlier. It was handsy and passionate, tender and rough. Harry kept up the pace, licking into his mouth when the opportunity was presented, pulling moans out of Louis like it was what he was born to do, like he was a cellist finely tuning one that had gone a bit flat. Louis wasn't the only one affected, however, as Louis knotted fingers in his curls to keep Harry right where Louis wanted him. Harry couldn’t remember who leaned in first, or if they were magnetized together like some sort of cosmic force in the universe pulling every molecule in their body together, but it didn’t matter. In this moment in time, they were two stars colliding, a meteor hitting one of Saturn’s moons, a bright light in a dark place.

As the kiss was about to deepen, Harry getting ready to wrap a leg around Louis’ waist, they were interrupted. Louis pulled away quickly, eyes darting up to the door that had just opened. Harry’s eyes followed, and he saw Zayn smirking as he closed the door behind him.

“G left her purse - don’t stop on my accord.” He said, crossing the room to grab the bag before ignoring their presence.

“Drive safe, you fucking twat.” Louis said, and as rough as he sounded, there was an underlying fondness to his words. As Zayn made his exit, locking the door behind him, Louis laced his and Harry’s fingers together carefully. “I’m so sorry I pounced on you like that, fuck - That wasn't professional at _all_.”

Harry bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. “I’m pretty sure professional is the _last_ thing I want you to be towards me.”

“I don’t even know your middle name, but somehow it feels like I’ve known you for my entire life.” Louis said by way of response, a soft laugh leaving his lips. “You’ve got me under your spell.”

“I’m under yours too,” Harry said, brows raised. “After all, I don’t think I would’ve ended up with Zayn without your guidance.” He smirked. “Are you really the masochist he says you are?”

Louis shrugged, grinning. “I’d consider myself more of a sadist, but Zayn knows me better than most.” He said, letting his hands fall back to Harry’s hips, before glancing at the clock. He cursed quietly, as he straightened his posture, leaning away from Harry. “Let me walk you home, okay? You’ve said you live close, and London tends to get weird after midnight.”

Part of Harry wanted to argue, and part wanted to feel the warm fuzzies of a sweet kiss against his door frame. “I live just a block or so down the road,” He confirmed with a soft smile. “Let me find my jacket.”

Like many other moments shared with Louis, it was like a light had gone out. Like they were two stars moving at the speed of light, and now they couldn’t even see each other. In general, Harry liked to think he was good at reading people, but Louis left him confused and wondering. It had only been a kiss, sure, but to Harry it had practically been a religious experience, it had awoken his senses and left him wanting _more_. Louis, however, seemed much less affected as he helped Harry into his coat, and locked the door behind them.

They walked with their fingers grazing each other’s but neither daring to hold on, letting the mild London air hit their skin. There were only a few months in the summer where a light coat would do, before the thrones of winter would have them bundled up in vests, jumpers, and peacoats to keep warm. Louis looked great with the breeze flowing through his cropped hair, Harry stealing glances every chance he got in their short walk back to his apartment.

“Well, this is it,” Harry said, as they slowed to a stop in front of his building. “Flat sweet flat.”

Louis smiled a bit, looking it up and down. “It’s just as close as you mentioned. Must be nice and convenient.”

Harry shrugged and smiled. “It does help, that my commute to the club is only a five minute walk, if that. Makes good for drinking and dancing… And everything that comes with that.”

“I meant it must be convenient that you’re close to the metro, but that helps also.” He laughed, shaking his head. “God, Harry. You’re something else.”

Harry laughed, but not in the embarrassed way he felt he should. He felt comfortable around Louis. “That too, I suppose.” He caught his breath, before letting his eyes settle on Louis again. “I should be getting inside. It’s not proper for a lad to be out after midnight on a Sunday.”

Louis nodded, but smirked. “Well, that would actually make it _Monday_ , but I’ll let you go. I’m glad you stopped by tonight. You’re always welcome.” He said, a sparkle in his eyes that Harry couldn’t stop staring at.

He looked down at his shoes for a second, a bit overwhelmed with all the thoughts and emotions running through his head after a single kiss. Maybe it was that damn citrus juice. “Thank you. You’re quite the host.” He said, smiling.

Louis clapped his shoulder, before stepping back. “Lock the door behind you, okay? Have a wonderful night, Harry.”

-

It became a thing, after that.

Be it Sunday morning inventorying, movie nights at Harry’s, or closing time at Temporary Fix, what could have ended as an awkward decline of a date turned into a friendship, with something more rippling under the surface. Stolen kisses here and there, but Louis would never do more than giggle and pull away, being gentle and sweet as he walked Harry home, but staying clear that there were boundaries between them. Harry - to some extent - was just glad to get whatever small portion of Louis he could have. Midnight cuppas and morning jogs, he loved it all. Even sitting on the bar, writing down everything Louis spoke as he did his liquor order, seemed more exciting than Harry had ever dreamed.

Currently, it was half ten on a Tuesday morning. Harry was playing around with his newest lenses on his camera, snapping pictures of anything and everything that caught his eye inside of the bar, while Louis rambled along on the phone. As the weeks since they met had turned into months, the opening of Louis’ newest bar was getting even closer. For the most part, Louis seemed to be as relaxed and easy going as he had first came off, but anyone in their right mind would be stressed as they were moving toward the opening of their second business.

“I told you already,” Louis sighed into the phone, Harry’s head turning to look at him. “The deck is a must-have. I don’t care how often it rains there. And _yes_ , I told you that I needed three industrial-strength outlets installed on the joysts of the walls, for the beer vending machines. _No_ , I’m not removing them because you fucked up the electrical! They’re customized and sitting in my fucking flat, waiting to be installed. For fuck’s sake, can I speak to someone who has half a brain?”

Harry’s mouth opened, but no noise came out. He wanted to help, but he had no clue how. Louis had been dreaming of the Manchester location as long as he had Temporary Fix, and Harry knew how important it was to him. He watched Louis pace silently, frowning. The phone was hung up eventually, and Harry set his camera down, before crossing the room towards him.

As usual, Louis didn’t need to be prompted to talk about his feelings. “I just don’t _get_ it. I had all this shit written out and explained. We’re just over a month out until the opening, I don’t have time to be worrying about outlets! The design hasn’t even been started yet.”

Harry rubbed his shoulders softly. “I know. But it’ll all sort itself out. You have a vision, a plan, and a goal. That’s more than most people.”

Louis shrugged, realizing that Harry had a point. “I know - you’re right. I think that I just want to _be there_ , you know? I want to see it, and walk through it, and just - I’m so excited that I want the fucking _process_ ” he said with air quotes “to be over. I want to live the reality.”

Harry smiled softly. “You _will_.” He assured him, before adding. “One day, you might even miss the process, so try to enjoy it while it’s here.”

Per typical Louis, a subject couldn’t stay serious for _too_ long. “Styles, fuck photography. Go be a motivational speaker or something.” He said, with a wave of his hand. “Should we head out for an early lunch? I know you have that rooftop shoot at dinner.”

Harry grinned. “Sure. Is this a date?” He asked.

It had become a joke between them, unfortunately for Harry. He’d asked Louis out at least seven times since the first, for anything from coffee to a trip to Ibiza (well, that one had been more of a joke, Harry had insisted, when he saw Louis’ incredulous face), and the answer was always a sad smile and a soft _no_ . So, they’d made a joke. Anything more than an unplanned hangout was asked to be a _date_ , and playful banter always ensued.

Louis took a few steps towards him, only inches away now. “Basically a wedding rehearsal, I would say...” Louis smirked, fingers trailing along Harry’s jawline.. “Since you’ve been a good boy though, I’ll even let you pick the place.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine, and Louis threw him a wink. This boy was going to _ruin_ him. “You know where I’m gonna choose, if you’re letting me, right?”

Louis rolled his eyes, any moment between them effectively broken. “Unfortunately, I’m assuming it’s that God-awful, hipster, vegetarian place?”

“Mildred’s,” Harry sighed fondly. “I’ve been dreaming of that Sri Lankan curry since last time.” He said, rubbing his hands together. “A buena vista in one hand and and some sweet potato fries in the other.”

Louis sighed. “You horrible, awful hipster. Come on, let’s get this over with.” Louis grumbled, grabbing his wallet and pocketing his phone. “Now,” He urged with fake impatience. “Before I change my mind and leave you behind.”

Harry cheered and followed him towards the door. “I was going to let you complain for another minute, but must I bring up how you literally _licked_ the plate of your tandoori _fake_ chicken last time?

Louis rolled his eyes. “It was simply because some cultures take that as a form of respect.” He insisted.

Harry scoffed, but followed him out anyways.

-

“So, how are things going with your boyfriend?” Lottie asked, sitting down at the bar, across from where Louis was working.

It was early yet, with the bar set to open in a few hours. He had plenty of other things he could be doing, but it always felt better to be out in the bar instead of the office, to be _present_ in the space and to make sure it met his standards. “Charlotte, I have no idea who you could be referring to.” He drawled, grabbing another lime to slice.

This had become a bit of a thing between his sisters, since the day Lottie approached the bar while Harry was there. It only worsened when she had witnessed Harry attempt to ask him out. But once she found out they had become friends and saw each other regularly? She wasn't _ever_ going to let this one slide.

“Lou,” she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “Don’t play these games. How are things with you and Harry?”

“As right as rain, I suppose,” He said, dropping wedges into the little container beside him. “I don’t see what you’re going on about, as him and I aren’t dating. Shouldn’t you be more worried about your own love life than mine?”

“Tom and I are doing wonderful, thanks for asking.” Lottie said, rolling her eyes. “And _someone_ has to be concerned about your love life. Wouldn’t want my big brother dying of blue balls.”

“Lottie!”

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up!” He insisted, letting a small chuckle out of his lips. “Just - shut the _fuck_ up! Harry is good. He is also not my boyfriend. Last week we went to fucking Mildred’s, and since then, he’s been relatively booked up with his work. He’s fine, I’m fine. So if you are asking, I guess _we_ \- as in, him and I - are _fine._ ”

She looked skeptical, but seemed to take it. “You’re horrid, Boo. You say he’s not your boyfriend, but I don’t see you trying new vegetarian restaurants with me.”

He waved his hand, laughing as Lottie made a face, a drip of juice accidentally flying towards her. “You’re one of six sisters,” he teased. “There’s only one Harry.”

“Have you kissed him again?” She asked, one last-ditch attempt at prying.

“Lottie! What did I say about shutting the fuck up?”

The smirk on her face said it all. “That isn’t a no.”

Louis sighed a bit. "I fucking know, okay?" His voice had an edge to it that he couldn't help. "I keel fucking up and kissing him, and hating myself for it every fucking time. Go ahead and say it, Lotts, tell me how you  _knew_ this would happen."

She frowned deeply, brows furrowing together, and Louis  _hated_ to ever feel that he was the source of his sister's sadness. "Louis.." She said softly, hesitantly. "I didn't -" She stammered a bit, as if unsure where to go with this. "I was just messing with you, Lou. But, you can talk to me, if you need to. You know that."

He found himself shrugging, setting the glass in his hands down, leaning against the bartop. "There's just something about him, I can't even explain it. Sure, I thought he was fit at first, because, have you  _seen_ him?" He huffed a laugh at the expression on her face. "But - now I  _know_ him.  I know his story, about his family, his fears and dreams. He's confident and smart, funny without ever being mean -"

"You stole that from The Fault in Our Stars." She interrupted.

Louis didn't pay her any mind. "He laughs with his entire  _soul_ , and though he may get nervous, he's never  _afraid_ to be exactly who he is."

Lottie nodded at that, letting the information settle into the air for a few seconds. "So, you and Harry..."

He sighed, crossing his arms on the bartop and leaning onto them, his chin resting as he pouted. "I think I'm in love with him."

She let her face contort in confusion. "From what I've seen, he's only got eyes for you." She said, in an attempt to be helpful. "There doesn't have to be anything confusing about it. You're allowed to be  _happy_ , you know."

"He's gorgeous, and funny. Talented and humble. He's one of my best friends, and even in my wildest dreams, he's way too perfect for me."

"Now you just sound melodramatic," Lottie accused, frowning. "You're one of the best guys I know, and if Harry can't see that, then he isn't  _shit."_ She insisted, rubbing her hand over the top of Louis' softly. "It's okay to begin again, to start fresh. You deserve a fresh start, too."

Louis wasn't sure if that was true, but he picked himself up off the bar ledge he was leaning on, thinking that people were light, he was a firefly, and Harry was a lightning strike that he was hopeless to survive.

-

"Why are we sitting up here?" Louis asked, his brow raised, as he sat criss-cross across from Harry, on top of the bar.

Harry could feel the dimple popping on his cheeks, shrugging. "It feels more  _exciting_ , doesn't it? It isn't every day that you play truth or drink on _top_ of a bar." He insisted, looking at the deck of cards between them. "Besides, you said your flatmate was home, and the whole reason we're hanging out is because they're repairing my ceiling right now, so my flat isn't an option." He reminded him.

Louis rolled his eyes, but Harry could tell he was just doing it for show. "Okay, Styles. Since you have so much to say, go first."

Harry nodded, picking up a card.  _What is the weirdest habit you have? Explain._ "This one is boring!" Harry frowned, handing it to Louis to read. "Uh, okay. Well, I would say it's that I shave  _every_ time I wash my face. I hate feeling prickly. So sometimes I shave twice a day. Just want to be nice and smooth." He insisted. "Your turn, Lou."

Louis shrugged at Harry's reasoning, accepting it, before drawing a card for himself. His cheeks flushed. "I'll drink to this one." He said, reaching for the bottle of Sauza between them.

Harry intercepted his hand. "Hey! I at least get to see it before you decide!"

Louis rolled his eyes, handing him the card as he poured a shot for himself. "It's awful."

 _Explain your worst sexual encounter._ Harry found himself cackling. "Now  _this_ I want to hear! C'mon, tell me! I'll tell you mine."

Louis shook his head, before taking his shot smoothly. He chased it with some soda, but he didn't seem very affected. "Only if you tell me yours first."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm getting played here, but okay. It was when I lost my virginity, and realized I was gay. It was with my girlfriend at the time, and I'm like, a thousand percent sure she didn't cum. It felt so  _weird_ and slippery, and I felt horrible staring at her tits..." He explained, watching Louis giggle. "And I just - I made it as quick as possible. We broke up the next day."

Louis laughed, covering his mouth. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, Hazza." He couldn't stop laughing. "That sounds awful."

Harry shrugged, laughing along. "Hey, it got me to where I am now." He pointed out, shrugging. "Yours?"

"Oh no," Louis said, pushing the deck towards him. "I drank, it's your turn to draw a card!"

Harry pouted, drawing a card. "Somehow I knew that was gonna happen."

 

An hour and half a bottle later, they were both giggly and drunk, answering more questions than not and drinking either way. "Okay, okay, H. Your turn." Louis said, cheeks red from laughing too much.

Harry composed himself as well, drawing a card. "Oooh! Gold mine!" He exclaimed, shoving the card into Louis' face, watching as he inspected it. "As long as I take two shots, you  _have_ to answer anything I ask!"

"Well then, Styles." He said, seeming to concede to his fate. "Drink up." He lined up their two shot glasses, pouring them both right to the top.

Harry took both, chasing in between. It did take a few minutes to make sure he didn't throw up, but he took a sip of water as a celebration of his victory. "See? I'm  _strong_." His voice was starting to slur, but he was sure Louis wouldn't notice. "Okay, BooBoo-"

"It's Boo _Bear_ , if you're going to use my nickname, at least get it  _right_." He teased.

" _Okay, BooBear_ ," He amended, feigning a serious expression. He figured this card was his opportunity to ask the one question he'd been  _dying_ to know, that they'd been skirting around all night. "How do you feel about me?"

Louis seemed to sober up, but only by a little. "Uh," He said a bit dumbly. "If you were a lightning strike and I was a firefly..." He said, and Harry cocked his head. "Wait, this isn't coming out right.  _Fuck,_ how did I put it?" He rubbed his face a little. "I can't fucking remember. I dunno, H." He said, getting down to the nitty gritty. "I really fucking like you. You're sick as fuck, mate. But ya kinda scare me. Like, I wanna fuck you, but then I know you'll probably like, go fuck someone else? And I think the idea of that hurts the most? That I'm replaceable to you?" He caught on that he was rambling and shook his head, grabbing the bottle and pouring himself and Harry both a shot. "Cheers, bitch, that was the last card in the stack."

Harry laughed a bit, letting their shot glasses clink before taking it down slowly. "I'm sloshed." He said dumbly, before laughing. Louis didn't seem like any part of him wanted a response to his admissions, so he didn't offer one. Louis moved, a bit wobbly, towards the edge of the bartop, before hopping off. Harry was surprised he managed to land on his feet. "Where are you going?" He asked, a hand reaching out for him.

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling, as he linked their fingers. "C'mon. I'm tired as fuck, and you're too drunk to walk home."

Harry sighed a bit dramatically, following suit to jump off the counter. He almost fell, damn his clumsy legs, but Louis caught him. 

"Easy there, cowboy." Louis breathed, a hand on Harry's chest, to keep him standing up straight.

He was drunk, that much Harry was sure. The whole room was spinning, besides Louis. His anchor. "I'm not a cowboy," He lamented, his hand gently holding Louis at his hip and shoulder, in an attempt to not fall. "I'm  _drunk._ You just said so yourself."

Louis snickered a bit, shaking his head. "You're something else."

Harry smiled a bit, bridging the gap between them to press their lips together. Louis tasted like Coca Cola and tequila, with a hint of hesitancy, but not enough to make himself pull away. Harry leaned down into him to get a better angle, their lips sliding against each other's, getting acquainted with each other over and over. 

Louis pulled away before anything more happened, and all Harry could do was blink lazily, licking his lips and thinking about how addicting his taste was. "Come on, then." Louis said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Harry followed him up a set of stairs that he'd never noticed before, not the set he usually took to the VIP area. "Where are we going?"

"My office. There's a couch there, I'm fucking knackered." He said, yawning, as if to prove a point. 

The office wasn't far, and they settled right onto the couch that was pushed against the wall opposite his desk. Harry laid his head on Louis' chest, tangling their legs, before settling with a contented sigh. "I'm a cuddly drunk, they say."

Louis laughed, a hand ranking through Harry's curls slowly. "Good thing I'm a drunk that loves cuddles."

-

“Harry? You’ve got a potential client in the waiting room.”

Harry looked up from his computer where he was editing some photos from his most recent shoot, smiling a bit. “Okay, go ahead and send them in.”

Surprise was the first thing that popped through Harry’s head when Louis walked in the door. “Well,” Harry grinned, standing up and gesturing for him to sit. “I must say, when I heard I had a prospective client, you weren’t who I pictured.”

Louis shrugged and smiled, settling down into the chair, and Louis thought he looked adorable. Dressed more casually than he’d seen him before in a band shirt and some shorts, Harry was smitten. “Well, if I’m being honest, I didn’t expect it either,” He chuckled, a hand running through his hair, before he relaxed into his seat. “Look at you! All adulty, with your own office. I didn’t expect it to look so grown up in here.” He said, looking around.

That made Harry smile. “It goes with the brand,” He explained. “I do a lot of black and white, so my mentor told me to keep a darker theme with the office.” He smiled, taking a look around himself. “So, what brings you here?” He asked, finally. “As much as it’s nice to see you, I’m surprised you managed to track me down.”

Louis shook his head, rolling his eyes in amusement. “That was all thanks to ZiGi. I’m in the last stages of construction for the new bar in Manchester, and I casually mentioned that I’m looking for a photographer.” He explained, and Harry couldn’t help but grin as he watched Louis talk with his hands. “And Zayn mentioned how you were a photographer, and once Gi heard, she said it _had_ to be you,” He was rambling now, and Harry was endeared. “I tried to explain that you do, uh - _explicit_ portraits, but they wouldn’t have it. And once _Nick_ heard you mentioned, he got himself involved. So, he tagged along to make sure I came to see you.”

Harry’s smile was bright. “I see.” He smiled. “Well, I’ve done more than portraits. I’d be glad to help you out.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, “I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything..”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Louis. We’re friends.”

“That have kissed and also kind of barely know each other?” Louis shook his head, rubbing his blushed face as he laughed. “It’s weird! I don’t want you to think I’m using you. I’m basically here against my will.”

Harry laughed. “Jesus, Lou. Make me sound like such a problem, why don’t you?” He teased, before tacking on, “No, I’m sure. I’d be honored to photograph your new bar. Just shoot me a text with some potential dates and times, and we’ll figure something out.”

Louis looked relieved, and Harry was glad he could reduce just a fraction of his stress. “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver.”

-

“I think that anyone in their right mind would agree, poison ivy seems much more scary than quicksand.” Harry explained. “A beautiful, leafy, green plant that’s secretly out to get you.”

Louis scoffed. “Quicksand looks like fucking sand, until it kills you. Poison ivy can’t _kill_ you.”

At that moment, Harry saw the clouds parting, heard the angels singing and realized this was his personal heaven, his _chance_. “Wanna bet?”

“Bet what?” Louis asked, brow raised.

“Bet that poison ivy can’t kill you, because I say it _can._ ”

Harry watched Louis scan his face, as if weighing his options. It was quite normal that they got into these spats over the stupidest of things - how Louis had become so quickly concerned about quicksand, Harry will never understand - and neither of them about take the loss by default.

Louis finally rolled his eyes. “I say you’re a fucking moron, so I’ll humor you. What’s your wager?”

“If I’m right, that poison ivy can kill you, you owe me a date.” Harry said confidently, before tacking on. “A _real_ one.”

Louis considered it. “And what happens when I’m right? Can I choose where we eat for the next month?”

It made Harry’s heart flutter that Louis envisioned them hanging out for at least another month. Call him stupid, but it felt nice not to be replaceable. “Sure.” Harry agreed easily. “Deal.” He extended his hand and Louis shook, before pulling out his phone. “Ah, here we go. According to the Mayo clinic, if burned and inhaled or eaten, the toxins in the ivy can cause death. So, Louis, it can kill you.”

Louis tore the phone from his hand, blue eyes scanning the phone before handing it over. “Well, I’ll be damned. _That’s_ why it’s called poison ivy.”

Harry beamed, poking Louis’ side, laughing as he coiled away. “You owe me a date, Lou,” He sang happily. “Finally, my moment has arrived.” He said happily. His smile turned to a frown quickly though. Louis - didn’t seem happy about this turn of events at all.

“You’re not - you’re serious about this, right?” He asked Harry, quietly.

Harry bit his lip. “As serious as a poison ivy death,” he tried to joke, failing. “Why?”

Louis sighed. “Because it’s pretty fucking obvious I like you, you twat.” Which, of course, Harry was hoping Louis fancied him, but he wouldn’t say it was _obvious_. “But I don’t do the whole playing-on-the-side thing.” It must have been obvious that Harry wasn't following. “I’m like, monogamous. I don’t want to be fucked over, okay?”

His expression was somber and tired, almost. Harry wondered who had hurt him to make him feel so guarded and defenseless. “Of course I’m serious about this. And fuck - I’ve been trying to get you to go out with me for _weeks._ I’m not going to fuck this up, because it’s really fucking obvious that I like _you_ , you twat.”

Louis nodded curtly. “As long as you promise,” He conceded. “And it’s not at Mildred’s. I’ll give her that the food is good, but I want something _real._ Also, I like daisies and cannolis.”

Harry was amused, but let him continue. “Anything else I should know?”

“I don’t like movies, they’re much too long for me to sit though.” He said, lips pursed. “And I don’t know if you remember, but I’ll be in Manchester all next week.”

Harry smiled. “I can work with all that. Believe me, Boo, someday you’ll be glad you lost this bet.”

“Corny lines and all, I don’t fuck on the first date. I’m nothing if not hard to get.” Louis said proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t I fucking know.”

-

“Sorry, we’re not open yet - Harry?” Louis asked, face lighting up. “What the fuck are you doing here in Man?” He asked, giving him a bright and excited hug.

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he hugged Louis’ petite figure, letting him go after a few seconds. “I was a half hour away on a shoot, so I thought today would be a perfect day for our date.” He explained.

Louis’ face dropped. “I - don’t think I have time for that? I’ve got to wait for the cable people to show, Nick is out picking up some liquor, and a muralist should be here within the hour to start painting.” He said, by means of explanation. “I just don’t have time to leave.”

“I figured you might say something like that,” Harry grinned. “So, I brought the date to you.”

From behind his back, Harry pulled out a picnic basket. He shh’d Louis before he could say a word, unpacking it before his eyes. On the floor, in the middle of the unfurnished bar, he laid out a blanket and some small pillows, a couple containers of food he cooked himself, a bouquet of daisies, and a tray of cannoli from the italian bakery down the road. “I also left my condoms at home, and there’s not a movie in sight.”

Louis hands were clasped in front of him. “Well, if there’s no movies, and no condoms… What ever will we do?” He asked, moving to sit down.

Harry followed suit, beginning to open up the containers one by one. “I was thinking we could just talk about your day, maybe snog a little, and see where this goes?” He asked hopefully, handing Louis a fork.

He raised a brow. “Only if your cooking is as good as you always say it is.”

Harry smirked, “better start warming up your lips, then.”

-

 _This must be what paradise is like_ , Louis thought to himself. If he turned his head far enough, he could see the muralist working a few rooms down the hall. Nick could be heard staking bottles on the shelves in the liquor closets, and here he was, a sweet and docile Harry tucked against his chest.

The food was as delicious as Harry always insisted his cooking was, and if possible, their chemistry was even better. They’d laughed, had a couple glasses of wine, and eaten a cannoli Lady and the Tramp style. Snogged for a bit to appease Harry - which, of course it appeased Louis as well, but he pretended it was a hardship - and now they were just laying there, Louis’ hands slowly playing with Harry’s hair.

He was sure that by this time tomorrow, his back would be sore, and he’d be cursing himself for not getting more done - but his heart was telling him that this was _exactly_ what he needed to be doing right now. In this light, the glare of the street lights shining in the windows and reflecting on Harry’s skin, Louis could forget his fears. But when Harry laughed, danced, smiled, and really just _existed_ , it was so easy to get lost in how beautiful he was, how undeserving _Louis_ was, and how every guy out there wanted a piece of whatever Harry had to offer.

“You are thinking quite loudly,” Harry’s voice rumbled deep, and Louis could feel it against his chest. “What’s on your mind?”

Louis took a breath. If he was going to feel the way he felt about Harry, he might as well live his truth, and try to do it fearlessly. “How beautiful you are.” He said simply, meeting his eyes.

Harry’s cheeks flushed. “You can’t just _say_ things like that,” He insisted, embarrassed. “You’re quite beautiful yourself.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Beauty is objective. _You’re_ the one that’s gone out of the way to drive here, surprise me with a home-made picnic, my favorite flowers, and cannolis.” It was all surface level, sure. Louis was a bit too scared to dive any deeper.

Harry seemed appeased, however. “Well, you’re beautiful too. Inside and out.” He said, before sighing and pushing up with his palms, moving to sit next to Louis. “I should probably get going soon, I’ve got a bit of a drive back ahead of me.” He explained, looking at his watch and shaking his head.

Louis debated it for a second, realizing he couldn’t subject Harry to a four-hour car ride at night. “Why don’t you stay with me?” He asked, continuing before Harry could interrupt him. “I’ve got some painting to do in the morning that you can help me with, and you can get some proper sleep. No funny business.” Louis insisted, though they both knew it was more of a comfort to himself than Harry.

Harry licked his lips slowly in consideration. “I don’t see why not.” He said, smiling. “If you really don’t mind, that would be wonderful.” He paused, head tilting ( _adorably_ , Louis realized). “Does cuddling count as funny business?”

“Not if you play your cards right,” He grinned, before standing up. “C’mon, now. Let’s get going, my flat is a few blocks away and it’s quite dark already.”

-

“What? You don’t like it?”

Louis had a frown set on his face, arms crossed over his chest, watching Harry as he looked over the flat slowly. Harry was a bit critical, sure. But the thing was, it looked so _permanent_. And grown up. And not at _all_ what he expected Louis’ flat to look like. It was modern and sleek, more for looks than any sort of comfort.

He shrugged noncommittally. “I wouldn’t say I don’t _like_ it, it just isn’t what I was expecting.” He explained himself. Taking a few steps inside, he realized it was decorated to perfection, prints of his entire family littering a wall, a fern by the window, and some gold accent pieces on the coffee table. “It’s beautiful, something out of a magazine.” He smiled.

Louis nodded, smiling as he crossed the room. “S’the look Lottie was going for, when she did the design. She’s really fucking talented, and she won’t admit it. Shame.” Harry watched the muscles in his arm work as Louis twisted the cap off of a beer, before gesturing for Harry to take it. “It’s got beer, and a comfortable bed. I’ll take it.”

“Cheers to that,” Harry said, before clinking his bottle with Louis’ and taking a sip. He let a hand slip into his pocket, leaning against the counter. “Thanks for letting me spend the night. I’m sorry my surprise made me impose.”  He said, a bit nervous. It was something that had been developing for awhile, but had hit him full-on in the last few weeks - this feeling of butterflies and nerve bundles in his tummy whenever Louis looked at him. Liam swears up and down that it happens when you’re in _love_ , and the thought alone of that leaves Harry unable to think straight.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You aren’t imposing, I offered.” Louis took another sip, before looking at Harry. “Is everything okay?” He asked, frowning a little. “I know we usually go to yours, so I’m sorry if this is weird?”

Harry relaxed a little, smiling. “No, it’s not that - well, I mean, I wouldn’t mind going to yours a little more often,” He admitted. “But no - I just…” Harry glanced around a bit. “I didn’t realize how settled in you were getting here, like a whole _flat_ , all that..”

Louis quirked his head to the side, smiling. “I mean, it’s not much. And with the bar opening in the next few months, it’ll be nice to have a crashing pad.”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry said dumbly, looking at his beer bottle. “Crashing pads are important.”

Louis raised his brows, a smirk forming on his lips. “Harry Styles, are you worried that I’m moving to Manchester?”

Harry furrowed his brows, feeling his cheeks redden. “Now, why in the world would I be worried about that?”

Louis positively _beamed_. “You’re worried I’m going to leave London, aren’t you?”

“Ugh,” He groaned, shaking his head and rubbing his face. “Why do you have to look so cute while you’re saying this?”

“Just admit it, you’re worried that I’m leaving you!”

Harry groaned, “Fine, Lewis. I may be a _tad_ bit concerned about how our friendship will continue if you’re living in Manchester,” He said. “But, live your life!!” He quickly added. “Do what makes you happy! Make the bar everything you dreamed of!” In his head, he’d been aiming for impassioned, but it was coming off as hasty and forced.

Taking a few steps toward him, Louis smiled sweetly. “So, you’re gonna miss me?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, a bit defeated. “I might.”

Louis took his hand, kissing his cheek. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

-

It wasn't long until they were both dressed in pajamas (supplied by Louis, that were much too small on Harry) and sitting in bed, each with a cuppa in hand. It’d been quieter, softer, more them just living in each other’s presence rather than speaking.

“I’m not leaving London,” Louis said finally, looking in Harry’s direction. “Yes, this is _my_ apartment, but Lottie is moving into it after the bar opens. She’ll be the manager, and I’ll be staying in London.”

Harry nodded, his cup nestled between his hands, a soft smile on his face. “Why are you opening a brand new bar if you won’t even be living here to be a part of it?”

Louis shrugged, setting his cup aside, letting Harry do the same, before he leaned against his side. “I want to see the image in my head come to life - it’s hard to explain.” He expressed, shrugging. “But I don’t need to be _there_ for the daily haul of it. I just - it’s art, to me. I need it to exist, for people to see it and feel it and experience it.” He smiled, looking up at Harry. “Plus, something’s telling me that there are some things in London that I need to figure out a little bit more.”

Harry didn’t reply, opting to press a soft kiss to his lips. Louis’ lips were soft and sweet, gentle as they slid against his own, before Harry pulled away slowly. “I’ve never met anyone quite like you.” He said softly. “I don’t quite feel like letting go of you yet.”

Louis’ smile was soft, but there was something behind it. “Just - promise me one thing?”

“Sure,” Harry said easily.

“If there’s someone else - if you find yourself attracted to someone else - just tell me? It won’t break me or anything. I just want to know.” He said.

It caused Harry to frown. “Okay, sure. But, why?” He wouldn’t say it out loud, but there hadn’t been anyone else he had been interested in for awhile, no one could top those gorgeous blue eyes he’d been dreaming about.

Louis hesitated, before softly answering. “Since I met you, there’s always been a bloke. Someone in the bar, Zayn, or anyone… And I know it’s something you like to do, go dancing and pull… But just let me know. I don’t want to waste either of our time if your doubting things, but I think there might be something here.”

That gave Harry a lot to think about. He took Louis’ hand in his own though, kissing the top of it. “Of course, I promise.” He said, because Harry owed him that much.

-

“Would you define me as a slut?” Harry asked, crossing his office to grab some photos out of the printer.

Liam visibly winced. “Knowing you, both ‘yes’ and ‘no’ would be the wrong answer you’re looking for.” He went back to what he was doing, re-organizing Harry’s portfolio books for his lobby with some of the newer shots he’d been working on. “Why are you asking?”

Harry sat on his desk and pouted. “Louis basically said he wanted to see where things between us would go, but that I needed to tell him if I was looking to get laid or something somewhere else.” He explained. “And it has me wondering, like. Am I a slut?”

Liam shook his head, straightening the picture in the pocket. “I think you enjoy sex and don’t mind if it’s casual. You like the chase, the adventure of meeting someone in a dark club. There’s nothing wrong with it.” He said. “I don’t think that makes you slutty, and if it does, I don’t think sluty is a bad thing, as long as you’re not hurting anyone.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Do you think Louis thinks I’m slutty?”

Liam laughed a bit. “I think he knows well that you can bag almost any man you want, because he’s _seen_ you do it. But he just wants to know that he’s the one you’re thinking of.”

“So, it’s _not_ a bad thing, but yes.” He pondered over it, humming, as he set more prints down next to Liam. “Interesting.”

-

"D'you think the lighting in the new bar will be similar?" Harry asked, causing Louis to turn to look at him. _He looks so beautiful in this light_ , Louis found himself thinking. "Lou?"

Louis blinked a few times to clear his mind. Sometimes, the sight of Harry was too much for his fucking  _heart._ He straightened his posture where he was sat on top of the bar. "Uh... Yeah, think so." 

Harry rolled his eyes, letting go of his camera so it hung from his neck by the strap. "Did you hear a single word I said?" He asked, sauntering over slowly. 

Louis couldn't help but watch the way his hips moved. "Yes," He said, tearing his eyes up to look at Harry's face. "How else would I have answered you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, it wasn't much of an answer. You seem a bit distracted."

Louis thought back, trying to focus on what Harry had asked him. "You asked about the lighting, for your photographs." He said, smirking. "I'm right, right?" 

"The fact that you have to ask means that you weren't listening to me, but we'll go with it." He said, "I need to get the right lens for this, because I need these pictures to be the best I've shot yet. The new bar is going to be  _amazing_ , and these photos need to be able to show everyone that." Harry picked up his camera, clicking through the couple of shots he'd taken. "They're good, but not  _perfect_."

Louis couldn't help but peer over, feeling himself blush as he looked at the camera's screen. "You were taking pictures of me?"

Harry licked his lips, shrugging. "I mean, you're a proper model."

Louis had been writing out the liquor order that he was sending his sister to pick up, so he doubted that much. "You know, I'd love to think that I'm a model, but I'm sure you've photographed better. Y'know, since you photograph  _actual_ models." 

"They may be models," Harry said in that slow  _drawl_ that Louis had begun hearing in his most amazing dreams. "But I still think that you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Louis felt his heart thumping against his ribs, setting his clipboard aside. "You can't just  _say_ things like that..." Louis shook his head.

Harry stepped into the gap between his legs, and Louis pulled him closer by his belt loops. Harry let out a giggle, the camera snug in his hands. "You're like water, and I'm a thirsty man..." He said, voice dropping an octave lower. "I'd bet money that you could model better than any professional."

Louis found himself blushing, something that was becoming increasingly common around Harry. "How thirsty are you?"

"When it comes to you? Parched." He let his hand rest on Louis' hip, and he could feel Harry's thumb rubbing at the skin above it. "You know, I'm really hoping I'll get to photograph you someday."

He could feel goosebumps raising where Harry's thumb was tracing. He knew the kinds of photographs Harry took, and the verbal confirmation that Harry thought of him like  _that_ made heat warm in his belly. "Yeah? If you had the chance, how would you like it?"

Harry was the one blushing now. He looked over his shoulder, as if to check if anyone was there, before he was looking at Louis again. "On my bed." He said, slowly. "Not on a set somewhere where anyone could see. I'd have your hands tied to the headboard," He said, his free hand moving to touch at Louis' wrist. "Rope right on top of the rope on your wrists."

Louis swallowed, looking down at where Louis' hand was touching his own. "Keep going."

"Shirtless, so I could kiss down your chest between takes. Can't resist you, you know." He explained. "Just in some boxers. Black is pretty classic, but I'd be able to see your cock straining through your boxers better if they were white."

"Would you?" He asked, licking his own lips. "And... What about my ankles?" He asked, his shoed foot toying around Harry's knee. 

Harry sighed softly, a sign that Louis wasn't the only one whose heart was beating a bit faster from the conversation. "I'd leave those loose. Wanna see you squirming with how bad you want me. I'd be trying so hard to stay still, for the photos. But I'd want you just as bad, if not more." He said, before adding. "That'd be for another time, tying up your ankles."

Louis pulled Harry closer, hands settling on his ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze. "You'd be hard too, right?"

Harry snorted a bit, lips moving to kiss at the skin by his ear. " _So_ hard. Fuck, Lou. Just the  _thought_ of seeing you like that has me hard, I'll probably die when I actually see it. You, Lou, are one of my wildest dreams."

He was trying to sound sexy, sure, but that made Louis laugh, hands slipping into the pockets of Harry's jeans. "Oh, Harry. Play your cards right, and I'll make all your dreams come true."

Harry responded by kissing him deeply, all teeth clashing and tongues twisting because they were both so into this; so attracted to each other and turned on by their thoughts and each other's words. Louis felt a bit dizzy with it all; more than anyone else, he felt like Harry understood every side of him. Like he could want and be wanted, desire and be desired. He reached forward, unzipping Harry's pants and stroking him through his boxers. "You're so hard." He breathed, his fingers wrapping around and giving it a good squeeze. He licked his lips as Harry moaned out, slipping his hand inside his boxers to get some skin to skin contact. "And fucking  _huge_."

Harry's mouth opened but no sound came out for a few seconds. "Fuck," he finally settled on. "Are - this  _has_ to be breaking health code."

Louis tutted his tongue. "Not if all your come ends up in my mouth."

-

A few hours later found them sitting in Harry's office. "I'm so sorry," Harry explained, breathless, as he sat down at his computer. "This will just take a second - just... I just need to get this submitted; I almost forgot."

Louis nodded, settling into one of the comfy chairs across from his desk. "It's okay, I think Lottie pushed the reservation back a half hour..." He said, reaching for his phone to check with her. "Work's important, babe. Don't rush, we have time."

Harry shrugged, and Louis could hear the taps and clicks of Harry's keyboard. "Not exactly work, well, not  _yet_." He said.

Louis wasn't sure what that meant, but he smiled and nodded, making sure his sister had the reservations right. 

-

“Why does this always happen?” Zayn drawled, picking up another beer bottle, rolling his eyes as he looked at Gigi. “Those two twats always end up snogging while _we_ clean up the entire fucking bar after the munch _Louis_ is supposed to be hosting.” He grumbled, though there wasn't much malice behind it.

Gigi rolled her eyes. “Shut up,” She said, hitting his arm. “We’re literally watching them fall in love. It’s beautiful.”

-

Somewhere across the bar, Zayn and Gigi could be heard chattering as they cleaned up after the weekly munch, but Louis was too distracted to hear a word they were saying.

In his lap was a tipsy, laughing, red-cheeked Harry. He was so endeared by him, so enthralled with everything about him, from dimples to photographical talent, to even his taste in trashy reality telly. Harry had been coming to the weekly munches religiously for awhile now, always keen to listen, meet other people, and blushily tell his own experiences and desires, when prompted. So fun and fearless and beautiful, and in the weeks they’d been decidedly _talking_ , they’d grown very close.

And today Harry - _his_ Harry - had told Louis that he’d been selected to photograph the latest Gucci campaign in Italy. Apparently racy black and white portraits were in, and Harry’s aesthetic fit what they were looking for like a glove. Everyone had been exciting, celebrating with shots and toasts and cheers, but Louis knew that this was momentous. That _this_ was the kind of thing that changed how he’d live the rest of his life.

“Louis,” He giggled, resting his forehead against Louis’ shoulder for a second, composing himself before meeting his eyes. “I’m going to Naples! And I’m photographing for Gucci! I’ll be a proper photographer; I’ll probably have a Wikipedia page even!”

And Louis was so endeared and so taken by him, he couldn’t stop his beaming smile, stroking Harry’s hair behind his ear. “I know, I’m so fucking proud of you. You’re fantastic, H.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head, and Louis smiled, letting their lips collide instead of arguing. It was steamy from the start - Harry was still fairly tipsy, high off of life and tasting like Gran Patron, his hands wandering up and down Louis’ clothed back.

They hadn’t had sex yet, not for lack of want - Louis was in Manchester for over half of the week, and Harry had a career of his own and a business to run. It was rare they even saw each other for more than a few hours, and when they did have time, they were exhausted. If Harry were sober, Louis didn’t think anything would be stopping them right now.

“Babe,” He smiled, pulling away. “Let’s go to mine, get some sleep?” He offered.

“You wanna _sleep with me_ , Louis?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, smirking.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “You already know I do, you twat. Let me make you a cuppa and give you a cuddle. You’re looking _extra_ cuddly tonight, with your pink cheeks and crazy curls.” He said, pinching a cheek for good measure.

That set Harry into another fit of giggles, before eventually agreeing. “Okay, okay..” He said, climbing off of his lap. “Back to yours we go. Can I get a piggyback ride?”

Louis sighed laboriously. “Only because you’re awfully cute, and you just landed a Gucci campaign.”

They trudged back to Louis’ flat with Harry riding on his back, both of them giggling into the London air.

-

“I am really proud of you,” Louis said, out of nowhere. They’d just woken up, and Harry’s eyes were still tired but he was _so_ fond of the boy in front of him. “Really, H, this is _huge.”_

Harry felt his heart beating harder in his chest, beaming. “Thanks, I - I really don’t think I could’ve had the courage to submit my work without you.” Louis looked confused, so he continued. “I know I didn’t exactly _tell_ you I was doing it, but I just knew that you’d push me to be my best self, the best photographer I could be. And I’ve watched you slave over the new bar, over every detail… And if you can put that much love into the bar, I could do this, I just knew it.”

Louis smiled. “You’re such an amazing boy,” He said fondly. “I care for you so, so much.”

Harry gasped into his mouth as Louis kissed him, his body perking up at the attention. It was just a slow Monday morning for the pair, both of them having completed their work the day prior. For once since they’d really seriously began talking, they had time to just _enjoy_ each other. Harry let his fingers slide up into Louis’ hair, and Louis kissed him deeper, teeth trailing against his lip, asking for permission.

Harry took the invitation and they snogged in earnest, tongues twisting, lips sliding, with gentle nips thrown in between. Harry felt breathless just from it, and was half hard from snogging Louis alone.

When Louis pulled away, his pupils were blown, and he was looking at Harry like he wanted to devour him. Harry didn’t think he’d mind that, that he might even _love_ that, so he told him. “C’mon, Lou. I want you. I _know_ you want me too.”

Louis smirked, palming Harry’s cock through his boxers. “Of course I want you,” He said, tugging them down slowly, tossing them somewhere behind himself. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You’re absolutely stunning, inside and out.”

Harry moaned, grinding up against Louis’ leg slowly. “You can’t just fucking _say_ that and not do anything!” He argued, biting his lip after. Louis had taken only a few days to catch on to his praise kink, considering he love _to_ praise Harry, it seemed to be a good match. It was driving Harry wild this morning though, because for the first time, it wouldn’t just be talking each other off over the phone or a quick handjob. They had all day.

“I know,” He smiled, rolling them over so Harry’s back was against the bed. “I don’t plan to keep you waiting, as long as you’re a good boy.” He purred, and before Harry could comprehend it all, he was sinking below the sheets, stroking Harry once, twice, three times, before taking him into his mouth slowly, then all at once.

Louis was _good_ with his mouth, working moans out of Harry, making him make noises he didn’t even know could come out of his mouth. He knew how to pace himself, when to pull off and stroke him, peering at him with his blue eyes from underneath the sheets, and when to lick from base to tip before taking Harry all the way down into his throat.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_!” Harry gasped, back arching, his hands grabbing fists out of the sheets. “Fuck, Lou, I’m gonna cum-”

“Not yet,” He said, voice hoarse as he pulled off of Harry’s cock. “Want you to cum while I’m inside you. Sound good?” He asked, stroking Harry’s hair lovingly, and Harry just felt like he could die happily.

“Good.” He said, voice soft as he imagined exactly how it would feel. “Fuck, Lou. Want you so badly.”

Louis laughed softly, moving out from under the sheets as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand. “I know, baby. Want you too.” He nudged Harry’s thighs apart, lubing up a few fingers, before rubbing gently at his hole. “You’re such a good boy,” He said, smirking at the moan that the words ripped out from Harry. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this for?”

Harry shook his head, spreading his legs wider, pulling Louis closer by his hips, desperate for anything.

Louis smiled, slipping a finger inside slowly, working it in and stretching him. “Since that first day I caught a glimpse of you shaking your arse on my dance floor. I couldn’t get my mind off of how cute you were, how much I wanted to make you _mine_.” He explained.

Harry felt his heart beating faster in his chest, looking up at him. “You’ve wanted me since then?” He asked, letting out a breathy moan as Louis added another finger.

He added a bit more lube and nodded. “Oh, yes. Dreamed of all the ways I could have you, but I never imagined you’d want me too. Never imagined that such a _perfect, sweet boy_ could ever choose someone like me.”

Harry groaned, working himself down against Louis’ fingers. “Oh my _god_ , you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, all in one sexy package. I fucking love you.”

Louis’ fingers stilled, and Harry’s eyes opened quickly. “You-”

“Wait! I didn’t!”

“Love me?”

“I’m trying to get fucked here!” Harry said, lamely. “I - fuck, I love your fingers! That’s what I meant. Forget I ever said that.” He explained, cheeks red, hoping this wouldn’t change where this morning was headed.

Louis, however, was smirking when Harry gathered the courage to look him in the eyes. “You love me? Mmm, I bet you get off on that kinda thing, me telling you how perfect you are, and that I _really really_ like you?”

Breathless, Harry simply nodded, and Louis began to scissor his fingers slowly.

“I can just picture you now, gorgeous - in the future, working yourself down on my cock, panting and a sweaty mess, because I finally told you that I loved you.”

Harry felt his cheeks reddening, just at the thought. “ _Lou_ ,” He whined, arching his back up, trying to get more friction from Louis’ fingers. “C’mon, I’m _ready!”_

Louis laughed, pulling his fingers out and wiping them of on the sheets, taking his time putting on a condom and lubing himself up. “You’ll work so hard for it, won’t you? Because you love when I praise you, when I tell you how gorgeous and how _good_ you are.”

Harry was practically gagging for it, watching Louis stroke himself a few times, before rubbing the tip of his cock against Harry’s hole. “Please, _fuck me!”_

Louis grinned. “Love it when I call you mine, when I claim you as my own by making your arse _mine_?”

Everything Louis had said so far was dead-on, to the point where Harry’s cock was leaking against his stomach. Louis stroked his cock slowly, thumbing at the tip as he slowly thrust in. It was a stretch for sure, but Harry didn’t think he’d ever felt anything so amazingly perfect in his entire lifetime. Louis was grunting above him, picking up the pace, fucking moans out of Harry like it was his job (which - hopefully it would be for awhile) while managing to keep whispering filth into his ear.

Harry didn’t last long, coming with Louis’ fist around his cock, moaning out Louis’ name. Once he could finally take a breath and articulate words, he insisted. “Lou, cum on my face, please?”

Louis looked dazed just at the suggestion, pulling out and tossing the condom into the bin, climbing up his body and sitting on his chest. He stroked himself slowly, hand shaking because he was so close too, just from Harry’s voice and lewd suggestions. “You’re gonna look so beautiful with my cum on your face,” He panted.

Harry nodded eagerly, peeping his tongue towards Louis’ cock in an attempt to lick the tip, though it was too far out of reach. Louis groaned at that, making Harry smirk, and that’s when Louis finally came, a streak landing over his eye, and some right in his dimple.

Harry moaned as Louis' come hit his face, his tongue darting out to catch what he could of it. "Fuck, yes, Lou. Love your come."

“Holy fucking shit,” Louis breathed, laying beside him, gently wiping the cum off of Harry’s face with the edge of the sheets, before kissing him right on the dimple. “That’s the kind of shit people only _dream_ of.”

 


	3. epilogue

Harry felt like it was every day that he was learning something new about Louis, and he couldn’t say it was a bad thing - even after three months of being officially, completely together, Louis was an enigma that he had the pleasure of slowly unraveling and solving.

 _Louis had been in a band_ , Harry had learned, one night when they were cuddled up in bed. His glasses were perched on his nose and his cheeks were flushed pink, as if the notion of _dreaming_ when you’re young was too much to explain. Over kisses and cuppas, Harry coaxed the story out of him.

“It sounds _so_ fucking stupid,” Louis drawled, by way of stalling. “It’s unimportant.”

“I want to know everything about you, boo,” Harry had assured, stroking some of Louis’ baby hairs behind his ears. “It sounds like it was a pretty big part of your life for awhile.”

And once Louis opened up, everything seemed to come out. About auditioning for X Factor and getting turned down after a few rounds, pouring out his entire soul into his journals, learning to play piano, guitar and bass, terrorizing his mum through piles of band equipment being kept in the garage, playing all night long…

“It was a crazy dream, I know..” He trailed off, seeming a bit somber as his eyes closed. Harry listened, letting Louis thoughts of a dream lost fill the air. “It’s a one-in-a-million chance, and for awhile, I really thought I could be that one.”

He didn’t seem upset, rather, it was like Harry could watch this entire other life playing out behind his closed eyes, a movie playing through Louis’ head of what it might be like to have been that one. Harry wished that there was some way that he could reach out and wrap Louis’ entire _soul_ in a hug. He figured the best way was to nod and listen, respectfully.

“And I just had - it sounds _pathetic_ \- but all these plans, and dreams. And real, true ideas.” He waved his hand around. “Concepts for art and visuals, and - that’s what Temporary Fix _is_.”

Harry felt a little bit lost. “It’s…?”

“For one of my favorite songs I wrote, it’s something like a popup museum, that’s permanent. It’s just bits and pieces of lyrics and lines, and prose taken to a whole other level.”

This was news to Harry, and not for the first time, he was reminded how little he really knew of Louis. Even though he knew all of Louis’ siblings names and his birthday, middle name, and favorite tea, there was still a side he didn’t know yet. “It’s interactive art,” He said, starting to understand. “Interactive with your mind?”

Louis smiled a bit. “Yeah. Song lyrics splattered here and there, the doodles that were scribbled on the lyric sheet featured as artwork on the walls…”

Harry smiled softly, catching on slowly, and then all at once. “Your heart and soul, in the form of an interactive bar. So people can still see your work. So they can still see _you_.”

Louis’ smile was all Harry needed, to realize he’d hit the nail on the head. “Yeah,” He breathed, his shoulders relaxing. “So it means something still.”

“I think that’s beautiful,” Harry decided, smiling. “I want to hear it sometime.”

-

“You’re sure we have to wait in line still?” Niall grumbled, for what Harry was sure was the 5th time in the five minutes they’d been waiting. “Why are you even dating him if he can’t even get us in without a line?”

Harry gave a fond eye roll, his lips twisted into a smirk. “Last time I checked, Ni, _you_ didn’t have any connections to get us into this party, so I don’t think you should be unappreciative of mine.”

“We should just fucking leave him here,” Zayn said from in front of Harry, his arms wrapped around Gigi’s waist. “Complains too much for his own good. I’m sure that mouth could be better used for other things…” He trailed, smirking as Gigi giggled.

Liam rubbed at his face, exasperated. “Jesus Christ. I don’t know if we’ll even make it in in one piece, without Niall having a sexuality crisis or something.”

Niall’s face was even until Liam said that. Harry snickered a bit. “Just give him a second. Three, two…”

“Oh my _god._ He’s _not_ talking about a blow, is he? Bloody hell! Get me inside and away from this sexy pervert!” He yelled, as the bouncer finally opened the door.

The bouncer scanned over the group, before recognizing Zayn and Harry. He gave them a smile as Zayn passed him their tickets. “Five for the TIO party? Go ahead in.”

Harry could hear Niall thanking the Lord that they were finally going inside, but he was too distracted to respond. Louis had really outdone himself this time, because Temporary Fix as he knew it was almost completely unrecognizable. Gone were the pool tables and bistro sets that littered the entry. Tonight, there was an actual taxi parked inside, a sick beat beating through the speakers, and a wall that was completely painted over with eyes (thanks to Zayn). Fake paparazzi littered the floor, taking pictures for people as they posed with all the interactive art.

Time had frozen for Harry as he looked around. He was so proud of Louis accomplishing his true vision, putting every detail he’d dreamed up into the club. The TIO party was all in hopes to focus the decor on specific parts of the song. _Specifically_ , Louis had said _, It’s to get that grungey, slutty feeling. When you’re in a taxi, and you’re just so into them… Taking It Off. You know, of getting ready and doing the deed of taking someone home with no strings attached._ Of course, Harry was into it. Niall and Liam, however, still weren’t quite sold, opting out of even dressing up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zayn posing in the back set of the taxi, Gigi in his lap, slowly pretending to peel off her daisy dukes. Niall and Liam were by the bar, where a girl was already unbuttoning Niall’s shirt and pulling it off. Liam looked scandalized, but seemed to follow suit when a girl came up, asking to borrow his shirt. Unlike those two, Harry had come dressed in theme. He was wearing a Rolling Stones shirt he’d made into  crop top, paired with his favorite jean shorts. To accentuate the theme, he left the buckle and his fly undone, showing off his Calvin’s underneath. He played with the hanging button as he explored around.

“Harold, my love, my darling! It’s about time your perky arse got here.” Nick cheered, as Harry walked into the VIP section.

He felt his cheeks flush as everyone turned to look, giving a playful wave. “Well Grimmy, way to help me make an entrance.” He gave a few hugs to the people he’d become close friends with through Louis, _his_ people.

Louis had been right, though, Nick did seem to have a certain affinity for him. “Cheers to that. From your babycakes himself.” Nick said, handing Harry a drink.

Just off the smell, he found himself grinning. Don Julio with a twist. Louis was such a romantic. “Thanks. Have you seen him?”

Nick made a face, gesturing out to the patio. “Uh.. Yeah. He’s outside. Proper about to lose his shit. Something about the cooler on the outdoor bar not working?”

Harry could only imagine how upset Louis must be - you _can’t_ have an end of summer party at Temporary Fix without an outdoor bar. “I’ll be back in a mo.” He said, navigating his way through the dance floor, towards the door to the deck.

“Cheers to that! You owe me a shot when you get back!” Nick called.

-

“Louis?” Harry called, stepping out onto the dimly lit patio. For a second, he wondered if Nick hadn’t seen Louis come back inside, because it looked completely empty. “You out here?”

He heard some rustling, and some muttered curse words, before Louis called for him. “Yeah, love. Over here, behind the bar.”

Harry finished off his drink as he walked over, setting the empty glass down as he walked behind to assist. “What’s the prob- Oh.”

There Louis was, a sexy smirk on his face as he glanced at Harry. He was bent over, ass in the air, fiddling around with some plugs for the electrical. He was wearing almost nothing besides a taxi driver hat, and _Harry’s_ skimpy yellow swimsuit. Harry let out a stuttered breath, trying to let his brain process how _fucking amazing_ Louis looked. When Louis had said he was dressing as a taxi driver, this wasn't at all what he had expected.

“Just trying to get the cooler out here running. I can’t imagine why it’s not working.”

He was messing with some kind of cord, Harry noticed, as he watched Louis’ biceps flex, his tattoos seeming to move as the skin tightened. Belatedly, he realized he felt intoxicated, but he knew he hadn’t had enough to drink for that yet, so it must be Louis causing this dizzy feeling and the thumping in his chest. He could hear a teasing tone in Louis’ voice, and he wasn't sure why Louis wasn't as upset as he expected.

“What d’you think is wrong with it?” He asked, his brain wanting to move forward and help, but his body immobilized, his eyes eating up the sight in front of him. He watched the slope of Louis’ ass change as he stood up, his eyes taking in his shirtless torso.

Louis turned around, leaning against the bartop, standing between the well and one of the fridges. “I have no idea,” He sighed a bit lazily, running a hand through his hair. “It’s bloody awful.” He said, eyes finally meeting Harry’s.

Louis didn’t sound upset, Harry noticed again. He slowly took a few steps closer to him. “It was working this morning when we loaded all the beer in there, wasn't it?”

“It was. Isn’t it crazy how it was working this morning. This is supposed to be the biggest end of summer bash in London but it’s all to pot because of a cooler mishap.” Louis rubbed his jaw and sighed, shrugging.

Harry frowned and stepped closer, lacing their fingers together once Louis was in reach. “Boo. It’s not all to pot just because of a single cooler. The whole bar is exactly how you’ve envisioned it for months, there’s nothing disappointing about this. It’s just a minor setback.”

“Well,” Louis said softly, “Not _everything_ is how I imagined it…” His hands pulled Harry closer by his belt loops, until their faces were inches apart.

He could feel Louis’ breath hot on his neck. “If you could change something, what would it be?” His voice was barely above a whisper, his fingers rustling through Louis’ hair as he stumbled closer, his feet clumsy because of the tequila and because of Louis.

Louis glanced down at the broken cooler, before glancing back at Harry. “You’d have less clothes on.” He said honestly, playfully pinching at his nipple through the fabric.

Harry snorted a laugh, batting his hands away. “So, this cooler is the worst thing to happen to you…” He trailed, his fingers moving to pull off his bando, tossing the fabric aside once it was over his head. “And you’d rather have me topless, which you can see every night.”

Louis smirked, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s chest. “It’s not a topless party, last time I checked. It was a _take it all off_ party.”

And before Harry could respond, their lips were colliding, Louis’ hands pulling him closer like it was what he was born to do. He closed his eyes and sighed as Louis moved his lips down his neck, leaving bruises as he worked his way down towards his chest. Harry let his hands grab Louis’ ass, playing with it in his hands as Louis marked him up. “A bit exhibitionisty, isn’t it?” He breathed, whispering right into Louis’ ear, as he looked behind him at the skyline. “Out here on the patio?”

He heard Louis’ breath hitch, only for a second before continuing his ministrations, his hands working up and down Harry’s body exactly the way Louis knew he liked it. Harry knit a hand softly in his hair, his jaw falling slack. Only Louis could make him feel so riled up, make him feel so much like a live wire. “Shouldn’t we fix the cooler?” He asked, a feeble attempt.

Louis laughed a bit, finally pulling his lips away from Harry’s neck. “Is that what you want?” He asked, moving slowly as he kneeled in front of Harry. “To fix the cooler?” His hands rubbed at Harry’s growing erection through his jean shorts, before he tugged them down, zoning in on his boxers.

He found himself shaking his head rapidly; the very idea of Louis standing up at _all_ was suddenly unappealing. “Fuck, no. This-” His breath hitched as Louis rubbed him the _right_ way, “This is fine with me.”

Louis smirked up at him, licking his lips, before pulling Harry’s boxers down slowly. “Fuck. You know these Calvin’s drive me wild.” He breathed, before wrapping a hand around Harry’s cock. His hand was sure - perfect pressure and not a hint of hesitation. Gone were the days of wondering and learning, and here were the days of expertise and _knowing_ . He was working moans out of Harry like a guitarist working the strings, fully informed and aware, doing the perfect moves to get _just_ the sound he was looking for.

Belatedly, Harry smirked, because he had worn his Calvin’s for that exact reason. “Only bought them,” he breathed out, shivers running up his spine, his hands moving to brace against the bar behind him. “So you could take them off.”

Louis licked his lips, before taking Harry into his mouth without preamble. In the short span of time, he’d gone from a simple stiffy to a fully-masted erection. Louis let his tongue trace over his slit and his foreskin, before moving down slowly, seeming to savor every single inch. He gripped Harry’s thigh with one hand, and his hip with the other, as he began working. Taking Harry down inch by inch, bobbing his head and using his tongue to keep things interesting, Harry felt Louis pulling every single moan out of him, letting them loose into the pen air, listening to them echo into the London sky. He let Louis work for awhile, feeling heat beginning to coil in his stomach. “That fucking mouth, Lou, oh my _god_.”

Louis pulled off his cock, letting it out of his lips with a _pop_. Smirking, he stroked Harry’s length in his hand slowly. “Somehow, I knew you’d like that, love the way you give yourself over to me.”

From this angle, Louis was all eyelashes and tanned skin - and _gorgeous_ , Harry’s brain reminded. Beautiful, smart, and sexy. Harry’s eyes darted over his body - from the curve of his back where his tanned and toned skin met Harry’s short shorts, to the ripple of the muscles in his arms as he worked Harry’s cock, to the way his eyelashes swooped as he blinked, giving a coy smile... - Harry found himself overwhelmed.

Louis stood up slowly, leaving Harry’s cock abandoned as he let his hands move up Harry’s chest. Harry returned the favor, his hands settling low on Louis’ hips. “I think,” He said belatedly, looking into Louis’ eyes. “I think I might give you _everything_ , if you simply asked.” He watched Louis let out a laugh, before moving his hands down to Louis’ thighs, picking him up and setting him down on top of the bar.

Louis let his feet swing off the edge, his hands resting on the bartop behind him, leaning back. Sizing Harry up almost, he licked his lips. “I love the sound of that.” He said, before adding. “I feel the same way about you.”

Harry felt his heart swelling in his chest. “God,” He breathed, wrapping his own hand around his cock, giving it a squeeze. “You know that kinda talk turns me on.”

“What?” He asked innocently. “That I think I might be in _love_ with you?”

Harry groaned and attacked Louis’ neck, climbing up onto the broken cooler on his knees to get better leverage over him. Pressing him down against the bar, Harry kissed him roughly. “You’re just toying with my emotions now.” He accused, letting his hips work against Louis’.

“Oh my fucking god, you’re so _adorable_ when you’re upset.” Louis laughed, an arm wrapping around Harry’s neck. “Can you hurry up and fuck me, though?” He asked, breathless. “Want all of London to hear me screaming your name.”

A grin split across Harry’s face, his heart racing in his chest. _No,_ he realized all at once, _this feeling Louis gave him wasn't going anywhere any time soon._ He’d never felt so in love before, like the entire world had been gently placed in the palm of his hands. Call him sentimental, but he remembered their first time and laughed, then remembered the sign behind the bar one of the first times they'd interacted, hitching Louis closer to him by his knees. “Boo, you are _so much more_ than just a good night.”

“What?” Louis laughed, as Harry pulled off those _fucking god damn yellow shorts_. No wonder Louis got so wound up whenever Harry wore them. He set them aside on the bar, sucking his fingers into his mouth to slick them up. “M’already ready,” He breathed, urging Harry forward. “Fuck me. Please?”

Harry nodded, his brain short-circuting a bit as he pieced together the fact that Louis really opened himself up, knowing this is how it would all happen. He pushed his own shorts down, letting them pool around his knees, his boxers following suit. “I don’t have a condom.” He realized, face dropping.

“I don’t care. We just got tested last month, yeah? And you aren’t fucking anyone else?” Louis asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Of course not,” Harry said, stroking himself a few times. “Are you _sure_?”

Louis nodded, pulling Harry’s hips forward. “Come _on_ , Dimples, and fuck me. I can’t wait here much longer!”

Harry didn’t need more encouragement, stroking himself a few more times before slowly pressing inside Louis’ tight heat. He cursed under his breath, watching his cock sink inside his plushy arse, disappearing, but pulling moans out of Louis skillfully. “Feel good?” He asked, gasping a bit himself.

“ _So_ good. Fucking love you fucking me bare.” He breathed, urging Harry on, hand gripping at his lower back. “Don’t think there’s a better way to tell you than this.”

Harry began thrusting, picking up a pace quickly. He could tell by his expression that Louis was open and _loving_ it. “Tell me what?”

Louis moaned at a particularly perfect thrust, nails digging into Harry’s skin. “That I - _fuck_ , that I fucking love you, you twat.”

Just the words along spurred Harry to thrust faster, heat coiling in his stomach, his brain fogging up. “You _what_?”

Louis laughed out, moaning in pleasure at the same time, a harmonic melody of happy and pleased. “Are you fucking deaf? I’m in love with you, Harry Styles! And I want all of London to know!” He yelled, before moaning as Harry picked up the pace.

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned, blissed. “I- fuck, I’ve been waiting to hear that for my entire _life_ .” He thrust faster both of them chasing their orgasms. Harry reached down to stroke Louis in time with his thrusts, biting at his lip with how _amazing_ it felt, how _beautiful_ Louis was, and how _fucking lucky_ he was to find a catch like Louis.

As if Louis had to make this whole experience feel more like a dream, as he moaned, he demanded one thing. “Fuck, fuck. I’m close. Can’t hold off too much longer - cum in my arse, H. Want you to fill me up.”

“Don’t need to ask me twice.” He breathed through his teeth, trying not to cum too soon, keeping a quick speed and a harsh thrust going.

It wasn't long until Louis was coming, streaks coating his and Harry’s chests, and it was only moments after that Harry was coming too, inside Louis and his glorious arse, cursing and thanking every deity that brought him to this very moment.

Louis was giggling when Harry could finally focus, leaned back against the bartop peacefully. “That - _that_ was one for the books.” He said, contently.

“Do you really love me?” Harry fund himself asking, leaning against the bar himself as he caught his breath.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You fucking twat. I’ve loved you for awhile now. I just needed a special, memorable way to tell you.”

Harry was going to love this boy for his entire _life_. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget this,” He said, chucking, pressing a kiss to his lips. “And I love you too. Heart, soul, mind, body, and strength.”

Louis pulled him down for another kiss, snogging him lazily.

When they finally pulled away, Harry laughed. He stood up to pull his clothes back on, shaking his head as he buttoned his shorts. “Although I’d prefer this _any day_ , it’s still a shame that the cooler broke before the party.”

Louis cackled, slapping Harry’s arse playfully. “You fucking twat! It’s not broken, I unplugged it _just_ for this.”

“Louis!” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “You horny bastard.” He said fondly, putting the taxi driver hat back onto Louis’ head.

He shrugged, laughing. “I don’t know about that, but I _do_ know I love you a lot.” He said, softly smiling. “You’re like, lightning in the middle of the night. I want you all to myself all the time, wish I could just bottle you up, but I’m proud to see where things go. Between Gucci shoots, and No Control finally opening-”

“You finally named it?” Harry interrupted, trying to not let on that Louis’ words had him teary-eyed.

Louis beamed. “I did,” He confirmed. “It’s what caused the delays - I thought I knew where I was going with it. Nothing felt _perfect_ though. Until the night I met you. I went home, and I wrote this crazy love song about devotion and just _attraction_ , and - I had to scrap the design for the bar and start over, and… It’s all based off of the concept of the song I wrote for you.”

“No Control..” Harry tried it on his lips, smiling. “I - I fucking love you. You’ve got my whole heart, Lou, forever.”

“I fucking love you too, you twat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](hlplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Archive of Our Own.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcuppatea/works)
> 
> [Fic Post.](https://hlplease.tumblr.com/post/186563039165/baby-youre-like-lightning-in-a-bottle-by)
> 
> [Spotify Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2EDQbVWLcfzs7IGKDmk0Hj)


End file.
